


锚与岸

by Ornette_Sinclair



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ornette_Sinclair/pseuds/Ornette_Sinclair
Summary: “当你站在悬崖上看向瀑布时，你知道它们将汇入河流。但河流的终点又是哪儿呢？”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 对于莫里亚蒂还活着的一种假设，时间线从S3E1开始。大写加粗的互攻。有车的章节会在开头注明，总之祝阅读愉快

“实际上我仍然不能理解，”夏洛克把头微微昂起，好让自己看到最后一颗扣子是如何被扣上的，“如果你的目的一开始就不是销声匿迹，当初何必费尽心思演那出假死的戏码呢？”

他站在酒店的化妆镜前，下身着一条黑色修身西裤，上身是一件樽领白色衬衫。一分钟前他才将这件衬衫穿上身，现在只剩最上面的那颗扣子没扣上了。当他的下巴仰起的时候，喉结和下颚处由长期不规律的饮食与吸毒历史塑造的轮廓分明的线条恰到好处地暴露出来。他在最后一颗扣子扣好后将手指伸进衣领与脖子间的缝隙中把衣领往外拉了拉，好遮住那些还算新鲜的青紫色痕迹。

“得保留点神秘感，不然就不好玩了。”夏洛克通过镜子看到酒店铺着白色床单的胡桃木床，上面是莫里亚蒂。他坐在床沿微微晃动着双腿，在那面有着巴洛克式雕花的圆镜中与夏洛克目光相接。

莫里亚蒂身上只披了件酒店的浴袍，光着脚，衣襟大开。他的右手边是Café Royal绣有黑色大丽花的窗帘。它们恰到好处地留出一个供阳光通过的窄缝。那束光线轻薄地披拂在莫里亚蒂的后背，在他的蝴蝶骨上烙下一块显眼的光斑。“你是这么想的吧，夏洛克，现在还没告诉你的小宠物真相吗？据我所知他可是为你真心实意地哀悼了好一阵子呢。”说到这里，他故作悲悯地吸了吸鼻子。

“真感人。”他说。

他在夏洛克解决了他在塞尔维亚的残党后才正式现身，然后不到十二个小时就跟他的老对手滚到了一起。不得不说那帮人真的没对夏洛克下轻手，当他不久前看着夏洛克脱去白色衬衫露出背后的伤痕时他几乎无法将自己的嘴角压下去。夏洛克受伤的程度跟他在被麦考夫手下审问时差不多，除了这些伤不是他自己弄出来的这点令他有些不满外，总的来说莫里亚蒂对这个结局还是挺高兴的。各受一次审讯，各自假死一次。这样比较公平。

“约翰？暂时还没。”夏洛克理好衬衫，转过身去取他放在床上的皮带。他的皮带被随意地扔在同样乱成一叠的西装上，形成了莫比乌斯环的一部分。几个小时前他们都表现得有些太急切了，以至于有很多本该一见面就问清楚的话到现在都还没说。“实际上我正准备今天晚上去找他，必须有个人告诉他他那胡子让他看起来老了起码十岁。”夏洛克说这话时没有看莫里亚蒂。当他将手伸向皮带时，一双来自后者的手附在了他的手上。夏洛克动作一滞。

“今晚？”莫里亚蒂缓缓移动手掌，摩挲着夏洛克五指与手背交汇处嶙峋的关节。它们摸起来冰冷且光滑，有点像大理石的质感，但要比那更加柔软一些。莫里亚蒂将手掌往下压了压，让自己的掌心与夏洛克的手背严丝合缝地贴在一起，然后把五指放在了夏洛克五指间空隙的地方。

“和你的死敌欢好后就去找旧情人吗？你伤透了我的心，Sherly。”

夏洛克抬起头看向莫里亚蒂，后者也正看着他，脸上挂着不怀好意的笑。发现夏洛克的目光后，莫里亚蒂调整了坐姿，身体倾斜着向夏洛克凑了过来。白色的浴袍在他做这个动作时再度滑下去了一点。现在那束可怜的阳光已经碰不到他了，而是在床单上留下了极为纤细的一个印记。

“别闹了，他根本就不是什么旧情人，这点你应该再清楚不过。”夏洛克尝试着将手从莫里亚蒂的手下抽出，对方却纹丝不动，好像他们的手真的被缝合在了一起似的。他就只能维持着这个动作，半弯着腰撑在床上，手留在莫里亚蒂的手和皮带之间。对方的压力使他的手少许往下沉，按在皮带的一部分上。那感觉稍微有些疼。

“继续。”莫里亚蒂没有理会夏洛克的挣扎，目光钉在夏洛克的脖子上。

“实际上我觉得你清楚的东西应该比我想象的还要多。你是不是一开始就想到了会是这个结果，所以在约我到天台上时已经把后续步骤都安排好了——就像我一样？这两年来你一直在暗处观望着吗——你不可能不知道自己的犯罪网络正一步步被拆毁。可你却默默忍受了。或者你和麦考夫达成了某种约定？人们总喜欢约定这个词，它因为存在被打破的可能性而变得非常有魅力。”

“或者说，非常性感。”莫里亚蒂朝夏洛克扬了扬下巴，示意他继续说下去，没有移开视线。

“令我不明白的一点是，既然你把一切都看在眼里，你就一直这么看着我毁掉你的网却一声不吭？这不像你。还是说这只是你准备的另一个游戏，那些蛛丝——以及蛛丝另一端的东西都只是诱饵，而他们的作用则是诱捕你的下一个猎物？”夏洛克说到这里时眨了眨眼，余光中床单上那道突兀的光线使他的视网膜隐隐发着酸。

“不好意思，我没在听。”莫里亚蒂眯起了眼，舔了舔嘴唇。“我在看你的衣领。有没有人告诉过你你这种欲盖弥彰的行为很性感，让我想就在这面镜子前干你？”

“莫里亚蒂。”夏洛克板起了脸。

“回答错误。”莫里亚蒂把嘴唇凑到夏洛克的耳旁，他的腔调中带有一种威胁式的蛊惑。“给你个提示：几个小时前你还不是这么叫我的。”

“吉姆。”夏洛克认输。“好了，现在告诉我，你到底是怎么想的？”

“无聊。”莫里亚蒂放开夏洛克的手，仰面躺在床上。床垫因为他的动作而微微凹陷下去。现在那道光斑拦在他的脖子上了。“英格兰也好，塞尔维亚也好，哪里的人都是一样的无聊。从来就没有什么新的猎物，夏洛克。是不是我把你想得太聪明了？既然你和我一样一生都在寻找乐趣，那你就不得不承认人生的大部分时候是很无趣的。它们只是时间、几个人，还有一堆废话的混合物。就像揉成一团的橡皮泥那样。夏洛克，你试过把多种颜色的橡皮泥揉在一起吗，它们最后会变成什么？”

“黑色。”夏洛克看着莫里亚蒂像某种猫科动物般在床上惬意地伸展着四肢，顿了顿补充道：“实际上我当初得到的是一种介于咖啡色与深灰色之间的混合颜色。我小时候在测试不同橡皮泥的弹性时偶然发现的。但是这跟我现在的问题有什么关系吗？”

“不能说毫无关系，”莫里亚蒂伸完懒腰后没有再看夏洛克，而是看向了窗外。那道窄缝外的东西刺得他眯起眼睛。“因为人生就是黑的。你尝试给每种行为一个合理的解释，却没想过人的很多行为本身就是无法解释的。那句话怎么说来着——人类的一切行为，无不打上自相矛盾和软弱的烙印。①或者换个更冠冕的说法：人们舍弃一些东西通常意味着他们有更大的野心。夏洛克，你更想听哪一种？”

“都不想，”夏洛克坐到莫里亚蒂刚刚的位置，掌心向下贴在身旁的床单上，那里还有微弱的余温。他侧身对着莫里亚蒂，背对着厚重的窗帘：“因为这两种解释要么说明你穷极无聊，要么说明你还酝酿着别的阴谋。”他看着一只脚毫无自觉地翘到了他的大腿上，那只脚的主人却仍然装作无事发生的样子看着窗外，好像那里有什么吸引了他的视线。

“你要是这么想那就太局限了。”莫里亚蒂嗤之以鼻。“天知道这两年里你那人见人爱的小脑袋里都发生了些什么变化。”

“你的变化也不小。”夏洛克按着莫里亚蒂的踝骨，直到那上面的皮肤在他的手下微微发红为止。莫里亚蒂看起来比两年前更瘦了一些，平时不太容易注意到，但当他情绪波动强烈或发力的时候，脖子间和手腕上的青筋会看起来很明显。他最近可能去哪里晒过太阳，这让他平时看起来显得有些病态苍白的肤色得到些许弥补。此外他大腿内侧的肌肉看起来像是得到过锻炼，夏洛克甚至怀疑这个以头脑为武器的咨询罪犯曾经在哪儿骑过马。

对于莫里亚蒂在夏洛克消失的这两年内都去了哪里，夏洛克可以靠着一些微小的证据推断出些端倪。比如他的衣服上有一种卢森堡特有的枫树的气味，他那圆润的爱尔兰口音在发某几个特定的音时夹杂了一点瑞士的腔调，他的钱包里夹了几张格里夫纳。但这些都不是最重要的。夏洛克真正想知道的是在看不见他的这两年里，吉姆•莫里亚蒂的脑子里想的什么，以及最重要的：他们之间还未决出胜负的游戏该被如何处置。

“恒定与不变都是留给死人的，变化才是生命世界的常态。”莫里亚蒂心不在焉地说。“夏洛克，你不知道当初我有多希望你死了。你破坏了这个游戏的美学意义。”

“现在呢？”夏洛克转而去按摩莫里亚蒂的小腿。他的肌肉恰到好处地分布着，既不显得饱涨也不显得瘦弱。先前夏洛克没有机会这么近距离观察莫里亚蒂的身体，不久前的那次机会又被昏天黑地地挥霍掉了。“现在的你是怎么想的？”他问。

“今晚会是个好天气。”莫里亚蒂毫无预兆地说了一句。

“什么？”夏洛克微微一愣。

“让你不要再按了，我还没到来那么一两次就肌肉酸痛的地步。”莫里亚蒂转过头不再看着窗外，从夏洛克手中把脚抽了回去。“好了，daddy对这个话题不感兴趣了。现在要么说点我爱听的，要么趁我还没对你也感到厌倦赶紧闭嘴。”

“听起来我没有别的选择。”夏洛克无可奈何地站了起来，将皮带穿过裤袢中。当他的拇指按上冰凉的皮带扣时，他被再一次制止了。

“不完全是。”这次莫里亚蒂的脚停在了夏洛克系皮带的手上，然后极具暗示性地往一边滑了滑：

“你从来还有另一个选择：把几个小时前发生的事重演一遍。”

 

TBC

①“人类的一切行为，无不打上自相矛盾和软弱的烙印。”语出法国作家巴尔扎克


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 福/莫（斜线有意义）

“别这样。”夏洛克看向莫里亚蒂，不为所动。

“为什么？”莫里亚蒂仰躺在床上，脚尖抵着夏洛克的裆部，撑着头，眼角微微挑起，几乎把挑衅的姿态做足了：“对自己不够有信心？”

“激将法。”夏洛克把皮带扔到一边，扣住莫里亚蒂的脚踝，然后单膝跪在床上，将手缓缓上移直到莫里亚蒂的腘窝。“这么长时间过去了还在用这一套。”他俯下身去，分开了莫里亚蒂的腿。

“因为屡试不爽。”莫里亚蒂用手肘支撑着起身，把脸贴近夏洛克。他的呼吸使夏洛克感到耳根轻微作痒：“要是这招不起效我还有后续措施。现在，把你这身该死的衣服脱了。”

“别急。”夏洛克一只手撑在莫里亚蒂身旁，空出一只手去解扣子，膝盖抵在莫里亚蒂两腿间。无论如何这身衣服还是要保住的，他可不想晚上穿着粘了不知道什么东西的衣服去见久未相逢的老朋友。不过莫里亚蒂提出让他把衣服脱掉还是挺令夏洛克震惊的，毕竟他更像是乐于让这一幕发生，并站在旁边看好戏的那类人。

“快点，”莫里亚蒂沉下身子去咬夏洛克衣领上的扣子，在夏洛克把衣领解开后换成了他痕迹未褪的喉结。“润滑油在你左手边。”

“但别太快了。”他看着夏洛克把润滑油倒在手心里，颇具嘲弄意味地笑着补充道。

夏洛克摸索着将一根手指挤入莫里亚蒂的后穴。有了润滑油的帮助，整个过程不算太困难。莫里亚蒂在这方面看起来游刃有余的样子，既不紧张也不羞怯。夏洛克不禁想象他之前究竟在哪、和谁有过类似的经历。其实他不太愿意想这个问题，因为问题的答案和他没有任何关系，他也不能像被出轨的妻子一样揪着丈夫的领子问他是否爱自己。

“我不管你想暗示什么，都不会对我有效的。”夏洛克说，小心翼翼地为莫里亚蒂扩张着。即使莫里亚蒂本人可能不会在意，他还是希望自己能不伤到对方。

“这不是有效了吗。”罪犯瞥了一眼侦探腿间半硬的性器，露出自得的神色。

“你一般在床上话都这么多？”夏洛克选择性地忽视了莫里亚蒂的冷嘲热讽，又塞入了一根手指继续为他扩张。

“一般？是的。但我遇到的人中被噎得说不出话只好转移话题的，你是第一个。”莫里亚蒂笑吟吟地说，同时感受到对方动作一瞬间的粗暴。他将头往后仰去，发出一声有热度的喘息，然后回来看向夏洛克。夏洛克蹙着眉，一言不发，这在莫里亚蒂看来有些好笑。

“嫉妒了？”他眯着眼睛，狡猾得像一只猫。“嫉妒那些人能跟我上床还是嫉妒我有那么多经历？”莫里亚蒂通过夏洛克的动作感受到他的焦躁，这种负面情绪反而令莫里亚蒂兴奋起来。有时他觉得这个侦探很有趣，算是现实世界为数不多的让他愿意投入精力的对象之一，而令夏洛克焦虑、不安则是他为数不多的乐趣之一。活着没意思，但只要活着难免有有趣的事发生。莫里亚蒂舔着嘴唇，觉得口干舌燥。

“Virgin。”他还嫌不够似的，又火上浇油地补充了一句。

“闭嘴。”夏洛克估计着差不多了，抽出手指准备换上自己的性器。

“甜心，你没权利命令我。”莫里亚蒂用腿的内侧磨蹭着夏洛克的长裤。他的浴袍先前已经敞开，露出胸膛和腹部的一些肌肉。夏洛克抬头看了一眼，一瞬间只觉得硬得有些发疼。莫里亚蒂却毫无自觉，一边继续撩拨着侦探的神经一边说些有的没的。“我现在又不在跟你玩那些游戏。”他说这话时语气像是在提供选择。

“建议而已。”夏洛克决定不再跟莫里亚蒂废话，仅有的几个小时听起来不像是一个考验自己定力的好时机。他扶着自己的阴茎，一点一点地挤进莫里亚蒂身体里。

有些事情是两年前的夏洛克死也想不到的，比如说他的冤名会在两年后被重新洗净，比如说他的室友留了一撮蠢兮兮的小胡子，再比如说他会和两年前的死敌像现在这样搞在一起。情感的爆发总是突然而迅猛，像是莫里亚蒂出现的上午，他甚至自己还没弄清楚发生了什么就意识到自己已经跟原先的敌人吻在了一起。接下来的一切近乎顺理成章，直到几个小时后他躺在莫里亚蒂的身边，一丝光线透过窗帘的缝隙印在了床上，垃圾桶里放着用过的安全套，夏洛克才算完全缓过神来。

“专心点。”莫里亚蒂抚摸着侦探的脸颊，眼里透露出一种近乎复杂的情绪。但是当夏洛克认真看时，才发现那不过是窗外光线投在他的脸上所造成的错觉。莫里亚蒂的眼睛在阳光下很好看，两年前的夏洛克已经在天台上发现了这一点。它们平时是深井一般的黑，只有在阳光下时你才能发现它们会透出一点浅浅的棕。像是色泽纯正的水晶一般，你很少能见到杂质，除了偶尔掠过的只有同类才能感受到的孤独。夏洛克俯下身去想去亲吻莫里亚蒂的眼睛，被后者一把推开了。

“不，不，不。”莫里亚蒂将手从夏洛克的脸颊上取下，慢条斯理地说。夏洛克可以看到他的犬齿。“这种温情的戏码不适合我们，Sherly。现在不想被我踢下床的话就得认真起来了。”

夏洛克没说什么，撑起身子将胸膛远离开了莫里亚蒂，然后抓住对方的腿把它们放在了自己腰后。

“这样？”他问，加快了速度动作起来。

“差不多，再稍微往前点。”莫里亚蒂指引着夏洛克，惬意地闭上了眼，微微张开口喘息着。那对让夏洛克魂牵梦绕的黑水晶暂时消失了。

夏洛克按照莫里亚蒂的指示移动着，被包围绞紧的触感令他的前额沁出一层薄汗。从莫里亚蒂的嗓子里挤出一声耐人寻味的呻吟，夏洛克把这作为自己做得不错的证据。当他碰到某一处时，莫里亚蒂的身体突然弹起，然后又重重落回去。“啊，就是那里！”他的十指攥紧着，一滴汗水在他的胸膛闪着亮。夏洛克可以看到罪犯的耳根上迅速染上一片红色。

“吉姆……”夏洛克垂下眼帘，俯下头去吻莫里亚蒂的双唇。对方被他弄得很难受的样子，没一会儿就偏过头去急促地喘息着。

“摸摸我，夏洛克。”莫里亚蒂睁开了眼，用饱含情欲的眼神看着夏洛克。“摸摸我。”他说着，空出一只手来，带着夏洛克的手往自己的下身去。

夏洛克跟着莫里亚蒂的手打开了他的浴袍，摸了摸莫里亚蒂的阴茎。那里简直被他自己的前液弄得一塌糊涂。“快点。”莫里亚蒂哑着嗓子催促他。夏洛克犹豫着握住了莫里亚蒂的阴茎，用自己习惯的力度套弄它。一声类似于哭泣的呻吟从莫里亚蒂的嗓子中冒出来。

夏洛克自己也够呛，经验不足导致他在这方面占尽劣势。他有时需要停下来一会儿以缓解那种立刻交货的冲动，虽然这和后者一样尴尬且事后十有八九会受到来自莫里亚蒂的嘲弄。所以他现在唯一的办法就是帮莫里亚蒂先弄出来。他突然加快了手上的速度，察觉到这点的莫里亚蒂惊慌地睁开了眼。

“等等，夏……”他慌忙地制止夏洛克，随后就被海浪般的快感抛上了顶端。

夏洛克停了一会儿等莫里亚蒂从高潮中恢复体力才继续动作。莫里亚蒂明显还处于不应期，头歪在一边没什么反应。他的腹部还留有刚刚自己溅上去的东西，夏洛克不禁开始庆幸自己当初把衬衫脱掉了。

“我有时在想……”夏洛克维持着动作，觉得有什么堵在身体里，总得找个发泄口。但他很确定这不是纯粹关乎欲望的。情欲、生命，以及一些别的东西，悖论，死亡。他不确定是其中的哪个。正如两年前当他亲眼看着莫里亚蒂饮弹时一般。

“闭嘴，不要说。”莫里亚蒂兴趣缺缺地说，呼吸还是有些不稳。

“我只是在想……”夏洛克觉得自己快来了，有些话这次错过下次可能就很难说出口了，升高的体温让他脑子里有些混乱。他很难分辨那些想法究竟是真实地出自于他的思想还是荷尔蒙的作用使一些不找边际的东西填鸭似的进了他的脑海。

“嘘，不要想。”莫里亚蒂把头转了个方向，目光再次透过厚重窗帘间的窄缝看向了窗外。

而夏洛克最终什么都没说，只是闭上眼睛，等待着席卷的浪潮将自己吞没。


	3. Chapter 3

 

当他们彻底结束时已临近黄昏，夏洛克从浴室出来时莫里亚蒂已经穿戴整齐了。窗帘不知什么时候被拉开，透过窗户可以看到剧院和大英博物馆的轮廓。摄政街车水马龙，这座繁华的城市正无声运作着。莫里亚蒂站在那面巨大的落地窗前，身影吞噬了夕阳红色的光晕并在地面上投映出一块巨大的阴影。莫里亚蒂的背影和两年前很像，和其他任何时候都很像。有一瞬间夏洛克觉得自己是在很远的地方，透过那个孔隙去望莫里亚蒂。无数的细节被这距离所掩盖，变成角落里的一块阴影，然后被莫里亚蒂的影子一并吞噬。

夏洛克走过去，从上衣口袋里掏出了一根烟。

“看什么呢？”他穿戴好后站在莫里亚蒂身边，点燃了打火机。玻璃上闪过一簇红色的点。

“海。”莫里亚蒂说，表情没有丝毫改变。

夏洛克顺着莫里亚蒂的视线望去，除了摄政街上来往的行人和飞驰的高档轿车外什么也没看到。

“我曾乘着游轮从爱尔兰来到英国，玛丽女王2号，里面都是些酒吧俱乐部什么的。”莫里亚蒂把一只手掌按在玻璃上，那上面很快升起一片模糊的水雾。“除此以外，那上面还有个天文观测台对乘客开放。那时我才发布《小行星动力学》没多久，还没什么人知道。当我走到观测台时也没人能认出我。”

夏洛克吸了口烟，烟雾沁进肺叶时带来一种特有的痒麻。他让烟雾在口腔中氤氲了一会儿后将它吐了出来。夏洛克面前的玻璃覆盖上了一层灰色的遮盖物，遮住了他的倒影。

“当我试着用船上的那个望远镜去观测天空时，你知道我看到了什么吗。”莫里亚蒂抹了抹那面玻璃，在上面留下一个说不清像什么的模糊印记。晚霞在他的鼻梁上烧出一道红，他系着一条深蓝色的领带，那上面既没有骷髅也没有皇冠。

“海。”夏洛克说。“你看到了海。”

“聪明。”莫里亚蒂从夏洛克手中夺过那只烟，放入口中吸了一口。“当我看向海洋时，我能看到里面倒映的天空。而当我看向天空时，那种感觉像是看到了海。”

“海洋的比喻挺罕见的，我以为人们通常会把那比喻成河——你知道，银河。”夏洛克表示。

“噢，夏洛克，甜心，”莫里亚蒂咯咯地笑了，将一口烟圈吐在夏洛克脸上，“当你站在悬崖上看向瀑布时，你知道它们将汇入河流。但河流的终点又是哪儿呢？”

这次夏洛克没有回答。

“所以……这是什么意思？”良久之后，夏洛克重新开口。

“什么？”莫里亚蒂反问。

“就是这一切，”夏洛克说，“我确实知道有不是恋人的人也会做这种事，但我是否可以将这理解为你对我有人们口中常说的……”

“感情。”他把这两个字放在口中来回咀嚼。它尝起来像是小时候母亲给的一颗水果糖，圣诞节的第一道菜，什锦宾治上的奶油。但是还有别的，一种落在舌尖上的发麻的触感，一种刺痛，一种带电的、具有致幻作用的东西。一种矛盾的，巨大满足之后带来的空虚。那是夏洛克所熟悉的。他握紧了拳，手腕上的针眼隐隐作痛。

“有时候我觉得你挺有趣的，因为你那还算聪明的脑子。可有时候我也觉得你蠢得可怜。你不如去一期诺顿秀①跟那些蠢蛋聊聊你的破案故事，看看能不能把大脑管理情商的那部分调动起来？”莫里亚蒂向夏洛克转过了头，他的眼睛在太阳沉没后又变成了深邃的黑。他摩擦着后槽牙，表情中透露出一种事不关己的漠然：“是我的错，我应该考虑到你是个从小缺爱还与社会格格不入的孩子的。噢，小可怜，快去买个毛绒玩具填补你内心的空洞吧。”

夏洛克再次沉默了。房间正渐渐暗下来，夕阳收敛了它的余晖。但是没有人去开灯。他们在黑暗中，落地窗前对峙着，像一个悖论的两点。没有人开口，没有人动作。呼吸声在房间中被悉数放大，夏洛克可以感受到自己的心跳。一种前所未有的、酸楚的感觉击中了他。

“我得承认这跟我原先以为的不太一样。”夏洛克转移了话题。

“是吗？那你原先以为的是什么样？”莫里亚蒂转身向夏洛克。

“关于你现在还站在这儿……”夏洛克承认莫里亚蒂的“死而复生”是他没有预料到的。眼前这个西装革履的男人看起来像一个幻象，和当他吸毒吸嗨了时看到的身影没有任何差异。可他皮肤温暖柔软的触感现在还停留在夏洛克的手上。夏洛克把手按在玻璃窗上，它摸起来很凉。

“你以为我死了。对，所有人都以为我死了。”莫里亚蒂的眉梢挑了一下，“所以——惊喜？”

“算是。”夏洛克直言不讳。

“惊喜，是的，人们喜欢惊喜。”莫里亚蒂自言自语着。“那么夏洛克，作为回报，也给我个惊喜。”莫里亚蒂的脸突然凑了过来。太近了，夏洛克的喉结滚动了一下。他看上去不像是要接吻的样子。他仰着头，眼睛睁开着，嘴唇间抿成一条深色的线，晚霞的红光已经彻底消失了，现在打在他额头上的是窗外惨白的灯光。那漆黑的双瞳骤然凝聚成深渊，没有回音，没有呼救，有的只是拍打在夏洛克脸颊的与早些时候别无二致的呼吸。

“怎么做。”夏洛克问，嗓子发紧。一种生物本能在他的大脑里拉响了警报。莫里亚蒂说想要个惊喜，但刚才发生的一切对他而言显然不算是惊喜。莫里亚蒂的一只手也放到了玻璃上，在冰凉的平面上划过一道直线后和夏洛克的靠在一起。悖论的两点相交。在夏洛克的脑海里出现了一只沾满鲜血的手在白墙上划过的景象。

“用这个……”夏洛克另一只手的指尖处传来一种冰凉坚硬的触感，他很熟悉这种东西，几乎是一瞬间就意识到了那是什么。是啊，他早该想到的。他怎么能忘了？对方是莫里亚蒂，那个即使消失两年，报纸上仍能看到他名字的人，那个将生命当儿戏，将死亡当乐趣的人。他紧盯着莫里亚蒂，后者的眼睛眨也不眨，也死死地盯住他。夏洛克察觉到空气中，透明的蛛丝反着光。

“给我个惊喜。”莫里亚蒂说，嘴角翘起一个可以轻易察觉到的弧度。

已经上膛了。夏洛克可以感受到。他假想过当莫里亚蒂回归后，未完成的游戏可能会通过另一只形式重新开始。他曾经耐心地等待着莫里亚蒂提出它，却蓦地意识到，新的游戏早在他们的视线对上的第一秒时就已经开始了。

夏洛克触碰着枪把，僵硬着身体。莫里亚蒂轻轻地、轻轻地将它放在了夏洛克手中。

“只有一颗子弹，别让我失望。”莫里亚蒂仰起头，吻住了夏洛克的嘴唇。他热切地咬着那两片干燥的薄肉，身体紧贴着夏洛克，尝试将舌头挤进夏洛克口中。莫里亚蒂啃咬着夏洛克的嘴角，他尝到血的气味。

死神是无法躲避的，无论你是在巴格达还是萨马拉。他甚至没有去追逐。他所需要做的唯一一件事就是等待——等待人们一个接一个地投入他宽广的、恒古不变的怀抱。

A还是B，侦探还是罪犯，殉道者还是杀人魔。这是一道选择题。

你知道该怎么做的。一个声音对夏洛克说。他松开了牙关，放莫里亚蒂进来，同时接过了枪把。罪犯满意地松开了手。

夏洛克将枪口缓缓抵上自己的太阳穴。

“乖孩子。”莫里亚蒂含混着说，嘴唇暂时离开了夏洛克的。一条银色的丝线断在了空中。一种熟悉的气息包围住了二人，空气中的蛛丝渐渐收紧，夏洛克看到蜘蛛猩红的眼。然后他再次吻他。这次莫里亚蒂闭上了眼，舔舐着夏洛克的嘴角，拥抱他的舌。亲吻的动作几乎算是虔诚。口腔中，两人柔软的舌交缠着，亲密得好似情人，没有人知道下一秒先出现的是獠牙还是毒液。夏洛克跟着闭上了眼，某些生命离开的记忆藏在匣子的最底层。河边的浅滩，墓碑，洁白的马蹄莲。他能听到自己的心脏正极速跳动着，一下又一下，撞得他的胸腔隐隐作痛。蛛丝缠绕上了他的咽喉。扳机被按下的声音在他们的耳边响起。

一声轰鸣。

莫里亚蒂睁开眼，夏洛克站在他身前，举枪的手指向窗口。玻璃窗上赫然可见一个弹孔。

“我不会那么做的。”夏洛克镇静地转过身去，用桌上摆放的餐巾擦了擦枪口。“你想让两年前的那一幕换一种形式重新上演，为什么不去看看话剧。那里面没准会有你喜爱的情节。”

“Sherly，你又一次破坏了规则。”莫里亚蒂松开夏洛克，回到了窗前，正对着弹孔所在的位置。“不过没关系，我会再给你一次机会。”

“‘再给我一次机会’，那是什么意思？”夏洛克把枪放到桌上，望向莫里亚蒂。

“一次重新开始游戏的机会。”莫里亚蒂抚摸着那个放射状的裂纹。它的中心是一个圆形的空洞。

“游戏。”他终于重新提到了这个词。这一切都只是游戏的一部分。夏洛克将目光越过莫里亚蒂望向对面的大楼，企图与潜藏在夜色中的狙击手视线交汇。两年前的游戏还没有决出胜者，他是不会善罢甘休的。夏洛克曾经欺骗过众人一次——通过假死的方式，而莫里亚蒂也对他做过同样的事。现在，这个犯罪界的拿破仑再度归来，并告诉夏洛克：“帷幕已经拉开，是时候开始新一轮游戏了。”

但是规则呢，这一次游戏的规则又是什么？ 

“我不会再加入了。”夏洛克没有试图再次接近莫里亚蒂，而是径直朝门口走去。

“不，你会的。你知道你会的。”莫里亚蒂没有回头。

“它会比你想象得更加有趣。”他说，笑着听到大门关上的声音在身后响起。

当夏洛克到了酒店楼下再抬头向上看的时候，一、二、三，右手第三排的位置，莫里亚蒂已经从窗口前离开了。只剩下那个圆形的见证者孤零零地沉默着。他昂着头等了一段时间，没见到莫里亚蒂再回来。他也没有开灯，就像那间房间里从未有过任何人出现，刚才发生的一切只不过是又一场幻觉一般。但火药的气味还残留在他的指尖，提醒着他这一切是多么荒唐。直到他肩膀的肌肉开始酸痛，夏洛克才低下头，看向了马路。他的身前，伦敦的夜市恍若海市蜃楼。

三个小时后，回到家的夏洛克在架子上的头骨下找到了一枚黄澄澄的手枪子弹。

他将那枚子弹握在手心里，站到窗前，看到自己在窗户中的倒影对他比着口型。

“它会比你想象得更加有趣。”他在说。

 

①《格拉汉姆诺顿秀》，BBC第一台播出的喜剧性谈话节目


	4. Chapter 4

 

“不可能。”夏洛克把桌上的纸堆到一边，挪出位置给一个装有透明液体的圆底烧瓶。那里面是他刚发现的一种新型试剂，据称可以检测出百万分之一浓度的血迹。①他用滴管将一滴血液样本滴入试剂中，没有发生任何变化。

“参加聚会？想都不要想。”

“你不觉得你有时候需要去……呃，感受生活之类的？你知道，品尝美食、跳舞唱歌、或是坐下和朋友聊聊天什么的。”约翰从托盘上拿起茶杯，看着夏洛克将几粒白色结晶放入烧瓶中。

“我现在就在‘坐着和朋友聊天’，”夏洛克说这话时头也不抬，又向烧瓶中滴入几滴透明液体，瓶里的溶液以肉眼可见的速度呈现出暗红色。“感受生活……亏你想得出来。一群人打扮得花枝招展戴着愚蠢的帽子，互赠根本没人想要的第二天就被丢到垃圾桶里的礼物，音响里放着高分贝音乐还嫌伦敦的噪音污染不够严重似的。”

“不好意思，你对聚会的印象都是从哪里得来的？”约翰露出一副无法理解的表情。

“噢，当然了，”夏洛克抬起头，“鉴于你正处于甜甜蜜蜜见只狗都能激发父爱的时期，唱歌跳舞之类的玩意可能确实挺适合你的。对吧，‘已经结婚了’先生（Mr. Having married）？”

说到这里，他恰到好处地调动面部肌肉，朝约翰露出一个龇牙咧嘴的假笑。

“我没有见到只狗都能激发父爱。”约翰义正辞严地为自己申辩。“夏洛克，我可以理解。自从莫里亚蒂自杀后，伦敦没了那些稀奇古怪的案件好让你继续发挥你那病态的热情。但我这是为你着想。否则难道你真准备这辈子就在家鼓捣什么……这是什么？”他从那堆废纸一样的纸中抽出一张，上面只有几个奇形怪状的小人和一堆字母。②

“别给我弄皱了。”夏洛克将那张纸从约翰手中一把抽过，看也不看地揉成一团丢在了地上。

莫里亚蒂那边自从上次他们从旅馆分开后就没了动静，约翰显然对莫里亚蒂“死而复生”的事还不了解，而夏洛克还没有打定主意要不要告诉他。不告诉他的话，迟早也会有人替夏洛克说——伦敦的任何风吹草动都逃不过麦考夫的眼睛；告诉他的话，就不得不提到一个比较尴尬的话题——他是怎么发现莫里亚蒂还没死的、以及这个秘密被揭露后，他们做了什么。

“你最近看新闻了吗？”夏洛克清咳一声，在约翰的注视下将烧瓶里的暗红色溶液倒入自己的茶杯中。

“具体指什么？”约翰刚抬到嘴边的茶杯停在了空中。

“命案。在自己家被枪杀的那个。”夏洛克像没意识到自己在做什么一样拿起茶匙在杯中搅来搅去，一些棕色的颗粒随着他的动作在茶杯中上下浮动着。

“那个不是已经结案了吗？凶手是他哥哥，现在逃逸了，通缉海报都贴出来了。”约翰抿了一口茶，看着夏洛克杯子里的不明物体，总觉得这茶味道不太对。

“兄弟不合，分居多年，不久前还刚为遗产问题发生口角，而且事发当天邻居还听到了打斗的声音……”夏洛克继续在茶杯里搅动：“媒体是这么说的？”

“有什么不对吗？”约翰眨了眨眼。

“不对的地方多了——不是他哥哥干的。”夏洛克把茶匙搁到一边，严肃得不像是在开玩笑。

“那是谁干的？”约翰也把茶杯放回托盘里，暗自决定再也不喝大吉岭红茶。

“暂时还不清楚。苏格兰场那边不让我插手这件事，他们说自己能应付——探案时没多出点力，居功时一个比一个积极。那帮蠢蛋！”夏洛克靠到沙发背上，冲天花板翻了个白眼。

“这么说你只是毫无根据地瞎猜想咯？”约翰略带狐疑地打量着夏洛克。

“我从不猜想。”夏洛克一把从沙发上弹起来，身体前倾着，忽而凌厉的目光让约翰毛骨悚然，“报纸上的照片里有些地方不对劲——玻璃窗碎了，子弹是从窗外射进来的。况且那盆向日葵不该摆在那儿的，那个地方根本晒不到太阳。”

“我要杀人的话也不会光明正大站在受害者面前啊，”约翰耸了耸肩：“至于那盆向日葵，没准是主人夜间搬回去的呢？”

“不。”夏洛克说，在约翰的注视下不紧不慢地举起茶杯，“一切异常现象都会有一个合理解释的。”他浅灰色的眼睛死死地盯着空气，眉头紧锁，全然不顾对面急切地嚷着“夏洛克”、“停下”的声音，将茶杯的边缘放到了嘴唇边。

“游戏才刚刚开始。”他说，并在三秒后把他的最新发现喷得满桌都是。

*

这一切并没有让夏洛克等太久。他站在一片郊外的花田中，面对着惨死在茂密的向日葵丛中的尸体，也仅仅是两天后的事。

“还算浪漫的死法，不是吗？”当雷斯垂德拨开一簇足有一人高的葵花时，夏洛克在他身后假声假气地调侃到。

“要是没有你在旁边说风凉话，这一切还可以更浪漫一些。”雷斯垂德停住了脚步，无可奈何地转过头，“好了，我为前些天禁止你进入现场的事道歉。现在可以来做点事了吗，大侦探？”

“悉听尊便。”夏洛克作出一副宽宏大量的模样，跟着雷斯垂德向花丛的深处走去。

纤细瘦弱的少女躺在花丛间，花茎和花冠上还留有她的血迹。她黑色的长发温柔地蜷曲着，心脏被击了个对穿。夏洛克蹲在地上观察了一番。指甲中有油画颜料残存，肘关节轻微僵硬，左手食指上有枚银戒指，着装含蓄，大衣上有动物毛发，手腕和脚踝处有乌青的勒痕。当夏洛克撑开死者的眼皮时，那对冷色调的眼睛使他的心脏顿了一拍。

夏洛克从地上站起来，掸了掸膝盖上的草屑。“子弹找到了吗？”他问。

雷斯垂德挥手让一个警员递来了自封袋，一枚沾着血的子弹静静地躺在里面。

夏洛克用指腹捏着袋口，将那枚子弹对准了阳光。浑圆的弹头，光滑的药筒，微微凹陷下去的底火。0.5口径，来自一架保养良好的巴雷特M95。子弹上的血迹早已凝固成暗红色，轨迹与明黄花冠上的如出一辙。

“有什么发现？”雷斯垂德问。

“凶手是名男性，受过专业训练，极可能参过军。精准的手法，一英里外一枪毙命。受害人是一名设计师，未婚，无不良嗜好但经常熬夜，家里养了一只英短，常喝速溶咖啡。生前被凶手监禁过。此外可能还服用了致幻药物。”夏洛克将自封袋还给雷斯垂德。

“你刚说过‘无不良嗜好’。”雷斯垂德皱了皱眉。

“是的，所以我的意思是凶手在她生前对她使用致幻药物使她出现了幻觉，否则她为什么要一个人跑到花田里来？”

“你是说凶手原本给她下了药、把她的手脚捆了起来，却不知怎地让她逃跑了，情急之下只好在花田里开枪打死了她？”

“不。”夏洛克摇头，“是凶手故意放了她让她来到这里的——绳子的勒痕与自己挣脱时产生的那种有很大差别。凶手对自己的水平很有把握，一英里几乎是射程极限了。”

“那就难以解释了。这里除了向日葵什么都没有啊。”

“或许就是因为向日葵——你还记得上次受害者公寓里的那盆向日葵吗？”

“你想通过向日葵就把这两个案子联系起来？我觉得这很牵强——两次案子中使用的子弹类型不同，受害人之间也毫无关联。”

“不能说是毫无关联。想想上次受害人有什么外貌特征。”

“外貌特征？”雷斯垂德被问得莫名其妙，“很瘦，一看就是那种曾经在学校被欺负的、黑头发蓝眼睛，戴副眼镜，很难想象会跟他哥大打出手……”

“卷发？”夏洛克打断雷斯垂德。

“卷发。”

“等等，”雷斯垂德一脸不可置信，“且不论上次的凶手是不是真如你所说另有其人，就算两起案件是同一个凶手，你也不会相信凶手是按某一外貌特征杀人吧？拜托，这两个人性别都不同，能在一英里外要人命的狙击手还能眼花到分不清男女不成？”

“不，也许凶手并不是漫无目的地按照某个外貌特征杀人呢？”夏洛克十指的指尖并拢，抵在下巴上。向日葵、相似的外貌、接连发生的谋杀案……这其中必然存在某种关联。向日葵，成百上千，当太阳升起时却总指向同一个终点。

半晌之后，他突然转身拨开一簇簇的向日葵，头也不回地往外跑。雷斯垂德惊讶的呼声被他抛在了身后，很快淹没在了茫茫花丛中。

*

当夏洛克上气不接下气地赶回221B时，半开着的邮箱里露出的一截明黄色立即引起了他的注意。

一切异常现象都会有一个合理解释的。为什么受害人的公寓里会无端出现错误布置的花盆，为什么受害人会有相似的外貌特征。他们的死从来不是目的——它只是一个指向明确的警示，预兆着下一个殒命之人。夏洛克将那只象征着不详的向日葵从邮箱中抽出，一个信封掉在了他的脚边。

夏洛克匆忙用手拆开信封，一张信纸映入他的眼帘。纸上只有一句话，是打印的。末尾没有署名。

12 HOURS TO FIND ME

 

①原著中提到的福尔摩斯的发明，可能是现代血红蛋白测试法的原型

②即原著《跳舞的人》中的符号


	5. Chapter 5

向日葵是新摘的，花冠被从正中心拦腰斩断。信封是铜版纸材质，没有邮票或邮戳，但有一个暗红色火漆印章，原本应是优美图案的地方被一个大大的叹号取而代之。信纸是最常见的那种，绕过多塞特街街角的那家超市里就能买到，没有污渍或霉点。油墨印记清晰，喷模式打印机的效果。所有字母都是大写花体，还被故意加粗了。

十二小时。如果减去他在郊外探案的时间和来回车程，很可能已经不到八小时——这个时间还算是比较仁慈的——如果不考虑如果他在规定时间内没有找到对方就会被躲在暗处的狙击手一枪爆头的话。时限是电影中用滥了的东西，有些人总喜欢给游戏增加些筹码好强调其重要性。

戏剧效果。夏洛克在心里轻笑一声。他知道谁最喜欢这些东西。

夏洛克将信封上的火漆拆下，很快就得到了第一个线索。原本被火漆覆盖住的地方也印了一行小字。夏洛克将眼睛凑近信封仔细辨认。

Castle of Dunsinane

邓西嫩。很明显，这是一个地名。唯一的问题就是这个地名不是真实存在的。夏洛克对这个地名再清楚不过，他在大学毕业后曾在舞台上出演过一段时间莎士比亚的话剧①，在那些成天跟金鱼混在一起的日子里，这个地名就像毛衣领口的线头般无时不刻地彰显着存在感。

被占领的暴君城堡。有意思，但这还不够。夏洛克在手机上搜索了英格兰地区各大剧院的演出详情，幸运的是近期有《麦克白》上演的只有奥利佛剧院一座。他还记得几天前在剧院门口看到的那张海报：麦克白手执宝剑，头顶是染血的皇冠。鲜红的血在纯白的背景上组成了“MACBETH”的标题字样。夏洛克将信封和信纸揣到口袋里，离开了221B。

当夏洛克赶到剧院门口时，话剧已经开始一段时间了。夏洛克抚摸着剧院灰白色的廊柱，不时有人从他身边走过。国家剧院是个旅游胜地，每天都会有数不胜数的游人前来观光。身后不远处的伦敦眼如独眼巨人般矗立于泰晤士河畔漠视着他。剧院前的广场上被人用红色油漆画了个巨大的叉号，几个清洁工正一边抱怨着日趋低下市民素质一边清理。

不是这里。夏洛克眯着眼睛，午后的阳光使睁开眼睛成为一件难事。

口袋里的电话响了起来，夏洛克拿出手机，用手挡在屏幕上。雷斯垂德。拒接。肯定是从郊外回来后发现哪都找不到自己于是打来的。

夏洛克扫了眼通话记录，七个未接来电。他将手机放回口袋。

不能仅从这个地名所属的文学作品入手。文学作品中虚构的地名多如繁星，为什么唯独选中这个？城堡显然是指代某种建筑，而且应该是具有代表性的。如果邓西嫩指的是整个英格兰地区的话，那么城堡就很有可能是指——

夏洛克越过广场，从水泥台阶上飞奔而下，在路边伸出一只手。两辆出租车同时停在了路边。

“上来吧。”后面那辆车的司机打开车窗，探出头对他说。

夏洛克看了眼这个司机，没说什么，拉开这辆车的车门在后座坐了下来。另一辆车见没有载到客，开走寻找新的客源了。

“去白金汉宫。”夏洛克对司机说，紧紧盯着窗外。视野里的奥利佛剧院越变越小，终于变成一个点消失了。还有不到六小时，他的生命，以及很可能包括了约翰的、哈德森太太的、雷斯垂德的……都被掌控在这六小时里。上一次他手中掌控着这么多人的生命还是在巴茨医院的天台上时。终极迷题尚未被解开，这次的答案又是什么？

车载音乐里放着《The Thieving Magpie》②，司机看起来心情很不错，边打着方向盘边跟着乐声轻轻哼唱着。“旅游的？”他问。

“不。”夏洛克心不在焉地回答，无意识地用指甲扣着车窗边沿。过分热情的出租车司机总会激起他的一些回忆。如果不是时间紧迫他现在宁愿乘地铁也不想乘出租。

“是吗，我看你从剧院出来又要去白金汉宫，还以为你是去旅游的。现在是旅游旺季，每天白金汉宫门口都是一堆人。”司机把音量调小了点，“如果你不是去旅游的是去干什么的，参加皇家卫队换岗仪式？”他好像觉得这个玩笑几句幽默感，被自己逗得咯咯笑。

“探案。”夏洛克全神贯注地思索着邓西嫩城堡的问题，对司机的玩笑话无动于衷。“能快点吗，时间比较紧迫。”

“是私家侦探啊，”司机脚踩油门猛打方向盘，车辆绕过一个十字路口，夏洛克看着红绿灯消失在车窗外。“白金汉宫发生什么了吗？女王的首饰被盗了？”

“我是不是认识您？”夏洛克没有回答他的问题，通过内后视镜看着司机的脸。他刚见到这个司机就感到一种说不出的面熟，因此才选择了这辆车。但这不太可能，与夏洛克有过交集的的哥到目前为止只有一个，那个两年前被他踩在地上，高喊出莫里亚蒂的名字的那个。

“我要说能被您认识就好了——认识一个私家侦探，我将来可有得吹了。”司机在这个十字路口停了车。“是红灯。别急，绝不耽搁您。”

“咨询侦探。”夏洛克纠正，手指在膝盖上敲击着，思索着究竟什么时候见过这个司机。这个人说谎了。他认识夏洛克。但是为什么？夏洛克不久前才被平反，背负两年欺骗者骂名的他忽而又成为了媒体关注的正义天使。被人认识很正常。但他为什么要装作不认识？

司机又跟着音乐哼了两句。“您喜欢这支曲子吗？”他问，“有人给我推荐了这首，说它能使人一整天都心情愉快。”

“还行。”夏洛克敷衍着说。口袋里的手机又响了起来。拒接。

信号灯没过多久就由红转绿，车子又发动了。车里经历了无言的几分钟。一片法国泡桐从车窗中掠过，夏洛克的注意力又回到了那个邓西嫩城堡的迷题上。希望这次是正确答案，时间不多了。他又想起了那张麦克白的海报，以及海报上鲜血淋漓的皇冠。那把锐利的宝剑忽而化身为悬在他头顶的达摩克里斯之剑，摇摇欲坠。

音乐不知什么时候已经停了下来。快到了。夏洛克看着不远处的白色建筑，手伸进口袋里准备给车费。

“五个半小时。”

“什么？”夏洛克转头看向司机，怀疑刚刚是自己的幻听。

“代替一位先生给您的提示。”司机从驾驶座上转过头，死死盯着夏洛克，微微扬起唇角，缓慢地伸出手调整了内后视镜的角度。

夏洛克顺着镜子望去，一个巨大的红叉赫然印在自己背后的后窗玻璃上。

寂静的空气中，司机脸上的笑如冰面上的裂纹开始扩散开，由微笑发展成大笑，最后几乎笑得流出眼泪。夏洛克看着他由于笑而大张的嘴中整齐的牙齿，忽而意识到自己先前在什么地方见过他了。

凶手是他哥哥，现在逃逸了，通缉海报都贴出来了。约翰曾这么说过。

*

“你们说什么地方都找不到他是什么意思？”

“就是什么地方都找不到他：贝克街、苏格兰场、毒窝、他哥的办公室，甚至游乐园的旋转木马！我们把能找的地方都找遍了。他不接电话！自从他上午突然疯了一样跑出案发现场后就完全失联了。”

“麦考夫正在派人搜寻夏洛克，别担心。他会没事的。”玛丽拍着哈德森太太的肩，“再说他也不是第一次玩失踪了。你知道——这样才够‘夏洛克’嘛。”

“实际上，这次可能不太一样。”雷斯垂德从桌上拿起那只从门外的邮箱旁捡到的半截向日葵凑到面前，“是我错了：近期的两场案件是有关联的，我竟然没听信他。”

“什么叫‘有关联’？”约翰站在221B的门口回过头来，正对上雷斯垂德无奈的黑色眼睛。

“这是威胁。”雷斯垂德将花丢给约翰。

“我知道——它被切开了一半。”哈德森太太撇着嘴表示。

“不，夏洛克两天前跟我提起过这个。他说当时出现在命案现场的向日葵很不对劲。现在既然这朵花在221B的邮箱旁被找到了，很有可能代表我们被威胁了。”约翰学着夏洛克的样子细细观察着向日葵的剖面，最终不得不承认自己什么也没看出来。

“那我们也需要行动起来。”玛丽的表情严肃，“为了夏洛克的安全，也为了自己的安全，我们都必须快点找到夏洛克，弄清楚发生了什么。”

“还有别的线索吗？”约翰问，对收到肯定回答并不抱太大希望。

“有是有，”雷斯垂德蹙了蹙眉。

“一个莫名其妙的火漆印，现在被麦考夫拿去了。”他说。

 

①根据威廉·S. 巴林—古尔德在《贝克街的歇洛克·福尔摩斯》一书中提出的说法，福尔摩斯大学毕业之后曾经在舞台上出演了一段时间的莎士比亚话剧，还在美国进行过巡回演出。虽然我本人觉得BBC夏演话剧的场景真的……

②S02E03中莫里亚蒂偷皇冠时听的那首


	6. Chapter 6

当夏洛克在圣吉尔斯大教堂前那座道格拉斯·斯科特的铜像下发现剩下半朵被斩断的向日葵时，距离时限截止还有不到三小时。

几只白鸽在地上寻找着草籽，教堂的古石外墙早已斑驳，教堂尖顶被特意设计成皇冠的形状，在夕阳的余晖下显得肃穆而神秘莫测。他早该想到的，只有这种地方才能符合那个人恶趣味的审美。

“亲爱的，你知道梵高之所以能创作出《向日葵》，是因为他嗑药吗？①”

一只尖头皮鞋从雕像后踱了出来踩在了地上的半截向日葵上，轻佻地左右碾动了两下。当那只鞋再次抬起时，一片明黄色的残骸粘在了鞋底。来者毫不在意地越过陈尸于地的黄色碎片走到夏洛克面前，抬起手腕露出价格不菲的银色腕表。

“新纪录。”

莫里亚蒂背着光站在被惊起的鸽群中，扫了一眼表面。牙齿随着嘴唇上扬的弧度而露出一个尖角。

“那个司机是你的手下。”夏洛克没有任何表情，灰色的眸子正对上莫里亚蒂。

“什么司机？”莫里亚蒂摇晃着头做出一副不甚明白的表情，“他不是早让Johnny boy给……”他说到这里时抬起右手对着自己的太阳穴比了一个开枪的手势。“可怜的人。”莫里亚蒂故作怜悯地叹了口气。

“别装傻。”夏洛克的眼神又冷了一分，“那个杀死自己弟弟的。”

“不是他开的枪噢，”莫里亚蒂的下眼睑抬了抬，微眯着眼：“不是噢，法官大人误判咯。”

“我没说是他开的枪。”夏洛克任由莫里亚蒂将手伸进自己的围巾中而无动于衷。莫里亚蒂的手很凉，手指贴在他脖子上的触感像某种冷血动物。“但是他来找你请你告诉他杀死他弟弟的方法的。”

“我们这叫各取所需。”莫里亚蒂扯开夏洛克的围巾，任由它掉在地上。他凑到夏洛克脖子旁，用鼻尖蹭着他的皮肤。夏洛克今天没有将衣领最上面的扣子扣起来，他一般情况下都由它散开着。他不久前脖子上那些乌青的痕迹刚刚消退沉到了皮肤底下，现在经莫里亚蒂这么一拨，他感到那些痕迹都在皮肤里一跳一跳的。

“我给他提供最简便的方法除掉他弟弟——甚至不用他自己动手。而作为回报，他会帮我一个小忙。你喜欢我推荐的那首歌吗？对你之前敷衍了事的回答我可是很不满意噢。”

直到莫里亚蒂的牙齿碰到夏洛克的脖颈，他才忽而意识到自己是在教堂的门口。夏洛克猛地推开了莫里亚蒂。

“Not here.”他说。

“Then where？”莫里亚蒂后退两步，倚在那座公爵像旁挑了挑眉，“Or you prefer making out inside？”

夏洛克没有回答，从地上捡起围巾。“我需要你保证当我在这里时约翰他们是安全的。”他拍了拍上面的灰尘。将它重新绕回脖子上。

“已经。”莫里亚蒂偏了偏头，抚摸着雕像铜绿色的底座。一只鸽子落在了他的肩膀上，睁着浑圆漆黑的眼凝视着夏洛克。“Sherly，拜托，你还没回答我的问题呢。你不会以为我大老远地喊你是来闲聊的吧？和苏格兰场那帮蠢蛋玩过家家一定很无聊吧，警署统一供应的廉价咖啡还没喝够吗？”

夏洛克走到莫里亚蒂面前，一道深色的阴影随着他的动作逐渐覆盖住后者的精心修理过的鬓角，然后是眉骨。他在越过可以称为“安全”的距离后仍在缓缓靠近莫里亚蒂，视线紧锁。莫里亚蒂则无畏地对上他的目光。鸽子从他的肩头振翅飞走。

“我的答案是：不。”

夏洛克在莫里亚蒂深色的瞳仁中看到自己。在他的背后，那座曾遭烧毁的教堂巍峨地矗立着，皇冠状的顶尖直指云霄。唱诗班咏唱赞美诗的声音伴随着管风琴的琴音于他身后响起。

“对于哪个问题？”莫里亚蒂笑了，嘴角的弧度与几千年前那条蛊惑人心的蛇如出一辙。

*

埃尔根作为苏格兰的古镇之一仅有两万余人，可谓清净淡雅。那里的高尔夫俱乐部是上层阶级消磨时间的好去处，葱绿的埃尔根植物园则是感受自然、放松身心的首选。夏洛克跟在莫里亚蒂身后，二人的影子被路边的街灯无限拉长。

“想知道政厅五年前丢的那副油画现在在哪吗？”莫里亚蒂收起门禁卡，在指示灯由红变绿、铁门处响起“咔”的一声后，对夏洛克做了个“请”的手势。

莫里亚蒂在这个古镇里的住处是座带小花园的双层复式楼。一辆割草机停在花园的一角。夏洛克两手插在口袋里，将目光放在花园中心的一圈黑色鸢尾上。它们在路灯昏暗的光线下犹如鬼魅。“你喜欢紫罗兰吗？②”莫里亚蒂不知什么时候出现在他的身后，夏洛克这才意识到自己的出神。

“什么？”他问。

“当我没说。”莫里亚蒂耸了耸肩，背对着夏洛克打开了房门。

进门后，莫里亚蒂打开了起居室的灯。夏洛克将大衣和围巾随手挂在衣架上，开始打量屋内的陈设。起居室的茶色真皮沙发前摆放着一个茶几，下面垫着亚麻色与红棕色相间的波丝绒地毯，上面是一台打开着的笔记本。笔记本旁边是一个被清洗过的，但仍有烟灰留在底部的烟灰缸。沙发对面奶油色的墙壁上是一台挂式电视。整个房间被收拾得仅仅有条，夏洛克又想起了花园角落里的那辆割草机。他不常住在这里，但每两个月会回来一趟，与另一个男人。

当夏洛克做这一切时，莫里亚蒂就站在一旁静静地打量对方。“有什么发现？”当夏洛克转身看向他时，他朝对方挥了挥手。

“那个墙角，”夏洛克指着一个空空如也的墙角，“曾经放过一把来复枪。”

“嗯哼。”莫里亚蒂不置可否，“所以呢？”

“沙发上有两个靠垫，一个正对着你的笔记本，另一个斜靠在一边。”夏洛克踱到沙发旁。

“我喜欢两个靠垫，”莫里亚蒂仰身靠在了窗台上，“我喜欢双数。”

“电视的遥控器在那个靠垫下。”夏洛克说。

“我说怎么找不到了。”莫里亚蒂百无聊赖地看着自己的手指甲。

“我可以去浴室看看吗？”夏洛克问。

“太急切了吧，甜心？太急切了。”莫里亚蒂放下手，在窗台旁似笑非笑地看着夏洛克。

“在那之前，先来点酒？”莫里亚蒂从窗台上起身，踱到厨房，夏洛克一路跟着他。太多了。信息太多了。冰箱上的便利贴甚至还没被摘下，他怎么可以这么粗心？莫里亚蒂从冰桶里取出一瓶红酒。“罗曼尼康帝，1990年的。”他边说边从碗橱里挑出两只看起来还算干净的玻璃杯。

夏洛克看着紫红色的葡萄酒一点点地充盈透明的玻璃杯，它们的色泽纯正，随着酒瓶离开杯身而渐渐在杯中平静下来。“冰箱里没留什么东西，就不招待你晚餐了。”莫里亚蒂举起酒杯向夏洛克示意，轻轻押了一口酒，嘴角抿成一个愉悦的弧度：“确切地说是：暂且不。”

夏洛克也举起酒杯。葡萄酒适度的浓郁与多重的口感混合了令人愉悦的果香，伴随着淡淡的橡木气息。当第一口酒液滚入喉中时，香气的层次也逐渐展开。甜与酸的口感如同云雾般来回交织，随着时间的推移化为悠长的余味，轻柔地爱抚着舌苔。夏洛克忍不住又喝了第二口。

“还不错吧。”莫里亚蒂轻哼一声，拿起酒杯往门外走去：“现在去二楼看看。”

夏洛克顺着有扶手的楼梯往上走，路过了卧室和浴室。他需要极力压抑住探寻的欲望装作什么都没发生。夏洛克瞥了一眼莫里亚蒂，后者什么都没发现的样子继续朝前走着。很快到了走廊的尽头，莫里亚蒂拉开与卧室相反方向的那扇门。“现在我带你去看看那副画。”他说，语气里说不出的轻快。

这个房间是书房，精致异常。夏洛克看到书架上一排排的精装版藏书。莎士比亚、海德格尔和一些当代知名天体物理学家的姓名在他眼里一一掠过。夏洛克随手从那堆花花绿绿的书籍中抽出一本，莫里亚蒂在写字台旁端着酒杯看着他。

《人类的殉道》

“我的房间里也有这本。”夏洛克说，把书翻到扉页，上面是用莫里亚蒂的字体写的“amazing？”外加一个大大的笑脸。

“我知道。”莫里亚蒂把酒杯放在写字台上，眉眼弯弯。

夏洛克将书放回书架，也走到写字台边。他注意到莫里亚蒂座位上方的墙上挂着一张油画，画框中的年轻女子两手托着头，正斜着眼睛看着他。③

“让·巴普蒂斯特·格勒兹？”夏洛克打量着那副油画，深褐色的暗面与少女白皙的皮肤和微蜷的金黄色头发形成鲜明的对比。“凭借一己之力促成风俗画流行的艺术家。泥瓦匠的儿子，却在艺术方面有极高的造诣。”

“这就是你说的政厅的那副？”夏洛克刚想转身，一只手拦在了他的腰间。

莫里亚蒂不知什么时候绕到了他的身后，现在正把头附在夏洛克耳边。他没有看夏洛克，而是目视前方，与画中的少女目光相接。“从来就没有什么政厅的油画。”莫里亚蒂一字一顿地说。

“但是，”莫里亚蒂将头转向夏洛克，眼睛里闪烁着阴谋的光芒。

“现在可不是在教堂门口了，不是吗？”他说。

 

 

①这种说法其实不准确。梵高是吃药，不是嗑药。他患有癫痫症、躁狂症及精神分裂症，治疗这些疾病的药物洋地黄会带来色觉偏差，使人看到比以往更为明亮的黄色

②violet（紫罗兰）谐音violent（暴力的）

③原作中莫里亚蒂书房里的那副油画

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我来解释一下为什么圣吉尔斯大教堂就是“邓西嫩城堡”：历史上麦克白的原型麦克白塔德·麦克芬莱克是苏格兰莫瑞地区的国王，而莫瑞的行政中心是埃尔根市。埃尔根又由于埃尔根大教堂而闻名。以及最重要的一点——你不觉得圣吉尔斯教堂皇冠式的尖顶很酷吗


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莫福车，daddy kink

“莫……”夏洛克面露惊愕地侧过头，一只手指拦在了他的唇间。

“Hush，honey.”莫里亚蒂将一个暖融的吻附在侦探的脖子上，“Hush.”他说，揽在夏洛克腰际的手缓缓地攀到他的小腹，不动声色地解开一颗纽扣，顺着新出现的空隙钻了进去。

夏洛克侧着身，将身体微微向桌面倾斜，核桃木的桌沿膈得他肋骨发疼。他的视线与莫里亚蒂藏在睫毛下的眼睛相撞，同时敏锐地捕捉到莫里亚蒂眼底一抹若有若无的笑意。

他们的嘴唇闭合着，互相贴住彼此，又分开，再度相碰，寻找着合适的角度，如同解开机关盒的过程中最开始的那一步。最开始的总是最难的，当莫里亚蒂的舌尖触碰到他的牙齿时，夏洛克想，那也就意味着当最开始过去后，那种令人血脉奔张的探索欲会迅速枯竭。于是人们为了寻求新的刺激不得不无所不用其极。

他缓缓闭上眼，感受着舌面相互探寻的过程。当罪犯的舌尖抵到他的上颚时，夏洛克轻轻咬住了他的舌头。莫里亚蒂的手指从下腹继续向下，最终在腹股沟处被拦住了。夏洛克从嗓子里发出一声闷哼。

“现在，当个乖孩子，自己把裤子脱了。”莫里亚蒂咬住他的耳朵，抽出手掌压在夏洛克的背上。气流在耳蜗中的感触使夏洛克的神经缓缓跳动起来。

夏洛克解开皮带，感受到背后压力的消失。他抬起头，一瓶开过封的润滑剂放在了他的面前。“别询问我，”莫里亚蒂站在抽屉旁，用牙齿咬开安全套的包装。

“接下来的时间，你既不需要抬头也不需要说话，只要放声尖叫就行了。”

*

夏洛克的长裤落在地面，围绕在他的两脚间使他难以移动。在诸多哲学先贤的卷帙旁、水晶吊灯黄色的光线下、油画少女无言的注视中，他的衬衣被莫里亚蒂的西装蹭皱。桌上的红酒杯中的酒液晃动着，表面漾起细小的波纹。夏洛克趴在莫里亚蒂的写字台上，身体里含着罪犯的阴茎。他的手握成一个拳，从齿间陆续挤出细小的呻吟。在他的背后，莫里亚蒂本不算健壮的身体使那写字台变得如同巴士底狱般难以逾越。

他试着发声——喊罪犯的名字。喊他莫里亚蒂、喊他吉姆。当他表现好的时候，他口中的那个人就会蹭过他体内那块腺体给他更多甜美的摩擦作为奖励。那种感觉像是过电，钝痛与酥麻混杂在一起。夏洛克低垂着眼，过度兴奋使他的耳垂浮起一层肉眼可辨的红。

“舒服吗？”莫里亚蒂在他体内再次进行了一次冲刺，揪住夏洛克的头发问他。莫里亚蒂的领带也被扔在地上，领夹早已不知所踪。他的衣领敞开着，泛红的脖子上沁出一层薄汗。夏洛克摇头，然后又点头，含混地喊着上帝的名字。从开始到现在他的阴茎还没被碰过，可已经坚硬地抵在台边。每当身后人动作的时候它就会被带动着蹭着写字台，那种冷中带硬的触感像是某种毒品。夏洛克有些混沌地想着。冰冷的、坚硬的毒品。

他可以听到莫里亚蒂的呼吸，那是一种带着温热的东西。温暖的、饱含情欲的气流经过深层酝酿在他的耳边爆裂开，每一下都敲打在他岌岌可危的理智城墙上，使他陷得更深，同时又攀得更高。又一下。夏洛克咬住嘴唇，脖颈高高仰起。他的乳头在桌面上磨得又疼又痒，但是身后的人仍毫不留情地撞击着他，带动那两点凸起继续在写字台上摩擦。夏洛克攥紧了手，手猛地一挥，打翻了桌上的酒杯。酒液顺着写字台的桌沿流到了地毯上。

“可惜了，这地毯可是POLIFORM的。”莫里亚蒂将手沿着夏洛克的脊柱一路抚摸到尾椎，最后停留在他的臀部。半秒后，皮肉拍击的声音在空气中响起。

“对不起。”夏洛克紧闭着眼，自己刚被一个成年男子打了屁股的认知使他又羞又恼。但同时，还蕴含着隐秘的欢欣。认识到这点使他的脸更红了一些。“对不起，”他哽咽着，眉头蹙在一起，“请惩罚我。”他用一种听起来快要哭出来的语调说。

“你是在向谁道歉呢？”莫里亚蒂抚摸着夏洛克的臀瓣，不用看也知道那里肯定已经红了。他恶意地抵在夏洛克的前列腺研磨，紧紧逼问着夏洛克。

“对不起，莫里亚蒂。”从夏洛克的嗓子里迸出一阵急促而无法抑制的呻吟。他将手伸到桌下试图抚摸自己的阴茎，被莫里亚蒂制止了。

“Wrong，”莫里亚蒂将夏洛克的手反剪到背后。“你还有两次机会。”

“吉姆。”夏洛克难受得紧，得不到抚慰的阴茎抵在桌沿颤颤巍巍地吐着前液。幸好他没追究桌子的事，夏洛克在喘息的间隙混混沌沌地想，“吉姆。”他又重复了一遍，耳根被这个称呼烧得滚烫。

“最后一次机会。”莫里亚蒂舔了舔嘴唇，反剪住夏洛克的手没有丝毫放松。

他妈的。夏洛克的脸蹭在桌面上，汗湿的头发散乱着粘在脸颊。吉姆·他妈的·莫里亚蒂。他剧烈挣扎着，想将双手从莫里亚蒂的桎梏中挣出。那没有效果，那双由皮肉与骨骼构成的镣铐纹丝不动。为什么不将这当做一次解谜呢？身后的人用歌唱般的语调问他。你不是最擅长这个吗？从他口中发出无意义的字节，来不及咽下的津液贴着嘴角流下。这根本不是解谜，夏洛克弓起了背，长时间被抵在前列腺上的经历使他只想缩成一团。“Daddy！”他最终哭喊出声，双手的指甲嵌进手心里。“Daddy，请惩罚我。”他说，某种背德的、近乎残忍的快感自体内升起。

上帝啊。他又得到了一次掌击。

“我该怎么做呢？”莫里亚蒂附在他身上，声音听起来近乎耳语。“告诉daddy应该怎么做，才能惩罚做了错事的坏孩子？”

“伤害我吧，打我，鞭笞我，做一切你想做的事……天啊，我不知道。”夏洛克有些不经大脑地嚷着，他不确定自己是否真的能接受那些另一种意义上的游戏。但如果对方是莫里亚蒂的话……他不清楚，他真的不清楚。他的大脑是一个烧开的水壶，充斥着滚烫的蒸汽与尖叫。

“我会这么做的，”莫里亚蒂又在夏洛克的臀部来了一下，收获了一阵被哽住的哭声。“但不是现在。”他像在思考一样，笑着说。

夏洛克没听清他说了什么，他的头脑被水壶的尖叫声占据了。他知道那个使水持续沸腾的器械就在他的体内，来回撞击着，每一次都使他的血液升温。他知道这是由于多巴胺带来的，做爱与吸毒并无本质不同，都是纯粹的肉体欢愉，沉浸在快感乐园里的自我放纵。但这放纵又有何不可？恍然间他仿佛又听到麦克白死前所说的最后一句话：谁先说出够了的，就让他永远在地狱里沉沦。那顶带血的皇冠生长在他的胃里，随着每一次撞击迸发出尖锐的响声。

“不是现在，夏洛克。现在还太早。”莫里亚蒂的声音如同一个幽灵，夏洛克感到后背隔着衬衫的皮肉发着烫。下一秒，他的双手被猛地带动高举过头顶，再在桌上狠狠落下。桌面发出一声闷响，前后晃动了一下，玻璃杯滚落在地砸在他脚边的地毯上。

莫里亚蒂的手紧扣住他的，它们在夏洛克的头顶前被钉在桌上。上一个双手被钉住的人是谁？莫里亚蒂的鼻尖蹭着他的后颈，夏洛克摇头。你想成为他吗？站在天使一边的那个。莫里亚蒂的牙咬在了夏洛克的后颈上，夏洛克痛呼出声。别急着回答，莫里亚蒂舔了舔那个被他咬出的印子，它们看上去像是某种标记。别急着回答，他的语气里含着笑意，莫里亚蒂的声音自夏洛克脑后远去。选择题从来不止一道，亲爱的Sherly。

紧随其后的是潮水般的律动。夏洛克尖叫着，手背与莫里亚蒂的手心紧贴在一起。他觉得自己的手心也沁出了汗。莫里亚蒂大开大合地操弄他，每一次都往更深处顶弄。夏洛克已经完全被操开，前液滴到地毯上，与酒红的琼浆混在一起。

“别克制。”莫里亚蒂说，“别克制你的尖叫，然后为我高潮。”又是一记更深的顶弄，夏洛克的眼前模糊了。他呼出的热气在桌面上结成水雾，他觉得自己的睫毛上也是一层水珠。他的衬衫已经完全被汗湿，头发在桌面上无助地虬结着。他的视线晃动着，书房金黄的门把手，角落里的太阳系模型，莫里亚蒂的手臂。画像中的少女睁着漆黑的美目狞笑地注视着他的陷落。夏洛克的视线最终又落回桌面上。桌面也在晃动着，随着浪潮而起伏，一下一下。

高潮来临的瞬间，夏洛克的视线停留在桌面上残留的酒液中。它们很纯净，暗红色的一潭，有一点像血。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章微量双莫要素提及

 

反舌鸟一声清脆的鸣啼将他唤醒，夏洛克睁开眼，熹微的晨光自窗棂洒在他的视网膜上。他花了大概三秒来辨识自己在哪里，又花了两秒来确认这不是梦境。

莫里亚蒂的卧室。夏洛克用手背挡住了眼睛，天际泛着牛乳般的白色。昨晚的记忆如海水般倒灌入他的大脑。首先是一层摇晃的金黄，接着是酒杯咕噜噜滚到书架底的声音。他的胸膛贴在写字台上，然后是后背抵在书房的门上，最后门被打开，他们推攘着来到卧室。落地灯的光线也在摇晃着，他们的影子也在摇晃着，丝绸床单的触感使他全身酸软，紧接着记忆又模糊了。夏洛克揉了揉眉心，昨晚明明没喝多少酒，当他醒来时后脑却仍如宿醉般隐隐作痛。

在感受到后颈处微小的气流后，夏洛克翻了个身，愣住了。

吉姆·莫里亚蒂躺在他的身侧，脸朝着他，双目紧闭。他的睫毛轻轻颤动着，好像任何一个微小的扰动都能将他惊醒。他的嘴唇微启，脸颊沐浴在晨光中，浓郁的眉使他看起来黑白分明。他此刻看上去是那么毫无防备，与那个叱咤犯罪界的莫里亚蒂毫无联系。夏洛克小心翼翼地抬起头，目光落在了莫里亚蒂身后的床头柜上。

他需要极为谨慎才能使自己的动作不惊醒莫里亚蒂。夏洛克支撑着从床上爬起，绕过莫里亚蒂的身体，膝盖下被子的触感又软又滑。他光着脚站在了地毯上，挪到床头柜旁。地毯上的绒毛使他的脚底也感到很柔软。

床头柜上是一个笔记本，封面上有烫金的船锚图案。夏洛克转过头看了莫里亚蒂一眼，后者仍背对着他无知无觉地躺着，身体随着呼吸而一起一伏。

夏洛克伸出手去，拿起了那个笔记本。

是日记，夏洛克得出初步推断。开头几页被撕掉了，而且是以很暴力的方式。夏洛克抚摸着锯齿状的残页，日记本上的纸页已经泛黄，很难想象像莫里亚蒂这样的人会留有写日记的习惯。但他应该没坚持太久，夏洛克的手掌贴着书脊，日记本的厚度甚至不能提供三个月的记录。

他的道德并没有给他做这种事设下什么限制。夏洛克翻到最早有完整文字的那一页，右上角的日期与天气验证了他的推论。

20xx年x月x日 

天气：（一个方框，里面被潦草地涂黑）

我再次乘坐玛丽女王二号邮轮来到了这片熟悉的地区。它和几年前看起来没什么不同，无非是道路又拥挤了一些，气候又恶化了一些。前几天我们在海上遇到了飓风，巨浪裹挟着海腥气拍打在甲板上。我被晃得头晕目眩，趴到护栏上呕吐。船上的人叫我离那里远点，但我没听。我看着自己的呕吐物落到海里，并觉得心满意足。赛巴斯蒂安拍着我的背，跟我说船舱里有治晕船的药，我当时想打他来着，我觉得自己的脊椎要被拍断了。但迫于胃酸又一次漫上我的喉管，我什么也没干。

我最终回到了船舱，站在窗前看着外面。身后的人见鬼地乱成一团，惊呼着，推攘着。我听到船长在广播里叫所有人保持镇定，但他的声音很快被淹没在了更多的尖叫之中。我听着酒杯、餐盘与烛台砸在地上的声音，不禁开始想象自己是这场混乱的始作俑者。多么嘲讽，我几分钟前还趴在外面吐得要死要活，现在却觉得这场骚动是我一手促成的了。我问赛巴斯蒂安他觉得我们会不会死，他坚定地告诉我不会。我对这个答案感到不满。不是不满意，而是不满足。他像个经验丰富的水手站在我旁边，身子晃都没晃一下。我扯着嗓子问他我要是死了他会怎么办，他只是对我说我不会死的。可我感觉我快死了，我要被恶心死了。我扶着窗户玻璃，又开始呕吐。

那时我突然想起那双球鞋还放在行李箱中。我他妈的应该把它托运的。等这艘破船沉了后它会跟着一起沉到海底，几千年后被另一波傻逼挖出来放在博物馆的橱窗里。我让塞巴斯蒂安把它取出来，我说要跟它同归于尽，他用一种莫名其妙的眼神看着我。我这就去，老板。他说，您在这边等我。我透过窗子看着他的背影消失在走廊的拐角处，扶着墙开始一点一点地往门口靠近。他妈的，我想。还早呢。我的墨镜从口袋里掉到了地上，下一秒就滑到房间的另一边被一脚踩碎。你活该，我有些幸灾乐祸地想，完全忘了一天前它还那么亲密地架在我的鼻梁上。终于，我以平生最慢的速度挪到了门边。我打开门，往与赛巴斯蒂安相反的方向走去。有些事还等着我去完成。

夏洛克刚准备继续翻页，一声咳嗽打断了他。

“偷看别人的日记可不是什么好习惯，”莫里亚蒂背对着他躺在床上，裹着被子一动不动。“你妈妈没教过你吗？”他翻了个身，光裸着上身坐了起来，紧盯着夏洛克，眼底滑过一抹漆黑的光芒。

“你什么时候醒的？”夏洛克将日记合上，放回床头柜上，看着莫里亚蒂在床上伸着腿穿上内裤。

“在你躺在床上偷看我之前。”莫里亚蒂走到衣柜旁打开柜门，随意挑了条牛仔裤套上。那使他看上去年轻了很多。“随便找件衣服套上，一会儿出去吃早饭。我他妈的都快饿死了。”他说，头也不回地打开了卧室门。

夏洛克在床上翻找着他的衣服，然后才想起它们昨晚被留在了走廊那头的书房里。就在他准备裹着被子越过走廊到书房里取回他的衣服时，莫里亚蒂的声音在门外响了起来。

“嗨，Seb，早上好啊。”

夏洛克从门缝里探出头来，正对上狙击手冰冷的目光。

塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰，燃烧般的金发，峻峭的眉峰，棱角分明的下颚，以及一双制敌于千里之外的、苍鹰般的眼。莫里亚蒂光裸着背站在他的面前，挑起莫兰的下巴，转身对夏洛克露出一个无害的笑：“如果我的衣服嫌小的话，你也可以选择穿他的。”

“额，不，我……”夏洛克支支吾吾地指了指莫兰，又指了指自己，最后尴尬地表示：“我去书房拿就可以了。”

*

当夏洛克穿好衣服坐在楼下的餐桌上时，早饭已经准备好了。他甚至专门在楼梯口藏了一会儿等莫里亚蒂和莫兰坐到了桌前才下楼。他面前的盘子里盛着面包、煎蛋和火腿肠。夏洛克看到那架重新回到墙角的巴雷特M95，没说什么。

“不打个招呼吗，你们之间？”莫里亚蒂嘴里塞着一块煎蛋，用刀和叉分别指了指莫兰和夏洛克。“朋友间要相互友善嘛。”他咽下煎蛋，勾着嘴角表示。

“夏洛克。夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”夏洛克放下刀叉朝莫兰伸出手，尽量拿出麦考夫教他的那一套社交礼仪。“谢谢你的……早餐。”见鬼的，他什么时候学过社交礼仪？

“莫兰。”莫兰回握了他的手，一秒后迅速放下。

从军经验，精准狙击，手法老到。夏洛克的眸子黯了黯，重新拾起刀叉。

莫里亚蒂在一旁看着这一切的发生。当他看到夏洛克脸上的表情后，吃吃地低笑出声。

“嫉妒？”他拿起咖啡杯，放在嘴边吹了吹。“别这样嘛Sherly，你们都是爸爸的心肝宝贝。”

“不是。”夏洛克定定地看着莫兰，两双浅色的眼睛相撞。“雷斯垂德他们会逮捕你的。”

莫兰满不在乎地偏了偏头。“但你不会这么做的，对不对，夏洛克？”莫里亚蒂持着托盘靠到了椅背上，双腿交叠着放在桌下，“看在他还会送你回家的份上。”

“他送我们回去？”夏洛克切着火腿肠，有些不敢置信地问。

“送你。不是我们。”莫里亚蒂向莫兰使了个眼色，后者看着夏洛克点了点头，严肃地表示：“只送你一个人回去。”

“没必要，”夏洛克微微蹙起了眉，手心向下着把手放在餐桌上，指腹抵着桌布，“我怎么来的还怎么回去，不劳你们费心了。”

“不要拒绝Seb的一番好意嘛。”莫里亚蒂把咖啡杯放回桌面，随手把花瓶里的那朵紫罗兰取了出来，一片一片地掰着花瓣。“我专门把他喊回来的，你知道他为了你差点在执行任务时被发现吗？”

“你喊他回来的？”夏洛克看着紫色的花瓣一片片消失在桌布后，脸色沉了沉。

“确切地说是我把他喊走的——不然你觉得为什么昨晚这里只有我一个人？”莫里亚蒂翻了个白眼，把剩下的残枝倒着插回花瓶里。夏洛克用询问的眼神看向莫兰，对方点了点头。

“在离开前我还打扫了房间，你知道，boss总是很难满足。”他从莫里亚蒂身边取过花瓶，在莫里亚蒂“还是你最懂我”的赞扬中把里面的紫罗兰重新摆正：“很麻烦，因为他有时候喜欢乱扔东西，还会把我的枪藏起来。你不知道在你来之前这里乱成什么样。”

“这些话你可以留到我背后说。”莫里亚蒂擦了擦嘴站了起来，拍了拍莫兰的肩，斜着眼睛看着夏洛克说，“好了tiger，把车钥匙拿出来，然后送大侦探回他甜蜜的小屋去。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章双莫及all莫all要素提及

“说吧，你打算把车开到哪里杀了我。”

夏洛克将后背靠在车座上，看着那座复式楼缓缓消失在副驾驶的后视镜里，漫不经心地说。

“布瑞克斯顿路。那里有一家废弃造纸厂，我的左口袋里有把弹簧刀，腰间别了把伯莱塔92f，满膛。我可以把车停在那儿用弹簧刀逼你下车，我知道那里的监控死角。在你下车后再一枪崩了你的脑子。你的尸体会被藏在造纸厂的浆池里，大概一个月后才能被人发现。那时候你已经被腐蚀得妈都不认了。”莫兰握着方向盘，瞥都没瞥夏洛克一眼。

莫兰的个子跟夏洛克差不多高，却比他更为强壮。不同于约翰的小巧，而是正宗的军人体格。他的鼻梁上有一道疤，脸颊的轮廓像石膏。当阳光透过前窗照入时，那块银色的军牌在他胸前一闪一闪地反着光。夏洛克记得跟他握手时莫兰手指上厚厚的一层枪茧，那是用无数的生命堆出来的。

“三个月。”夏洛克将胳膊肘支在车窗上，无聊地看着一排篱笆和菊苣从窗口掠过。“确切地说是三个月零五天，我的尸体会出现在苏格兰场那帮睁眼瞎的化验台上。”

“Dull.”他说。

“你总是这样吗？”莫兰打开转向灯，赶超了一辆罗孚。“这样成天把‘无聊’挂在嘴边？”

“你们老板成天什么样我就成天什么样。”夏洛克拿雨刮器的一角当参照物对着路沿检查车辆的直行情况，面无表情地说。

“我得承认我现在真的有点想杀你了。”莫兰踩了脚油门，夏洛克瞥了一眼车速表。

“超速了。”他说，“这条路限速六十，你都快上一百了。不过你接着开吧，下个监控拍照要在两英里后才会出现。”

“手套箱里有口香糖，吃的话自己拿。吉姆平时没事坐在这里总喜欢嚼点什么。”莫兰没有减速，车速表上的指针毫无顾虑地越过三位数。

“你们什么时候认识的？”夏洛克打开手套箱。一个墨镜盒、一盒抽纸、一条乱成一团的耳机线，甚至还有一个黑色CD包。他从那堆杂物下掏出口香糖，箭牌薄荷味。

“很久以前了，比你们认识大概还早个十几年。”莫兰选了左车道。走这条路的话路程更短，但一英里外有施工路段，并且经过闹市区。他显然没考虑到堵车的问题，不过如果他真要把车开到布瑞克斯顿路的话，走这条路倒是个明智之选。“那时候他还刚干这行没多久，给人感觉骨架都没长开。矮矮的个子，恹恹的眼神，像个辍学的吸毒青年。”

夏洛克抽出一片口香糖剥掉锡纸，放在口中嚼了嚼。很清凉。

“他之前有过一个狙击手，但是那家伙后来被条子抓了关了起来，指不定什么时候已经在监狱里被仇家弄死了。”莫兰点了点刹车放慢车速，“我那时候退役有些年了，家道在我参军前中落，普通人干的工作我又不愿意干。眼看着山穷水尽，吉姆找到了我。他说他需要精准的手法和绝对的忠诚，而我恰好除了精准的手法和绝对的忠诚什么都没有。”

他把车停在路口，从上衣口袋中掏出一根烟点燃。

“向来如此？”夏洛克吹了一个泡泡，又把糖吸回嘴里。

“绝对的忠诚是后来的事。”莫兰看着车窗外，吸了一口烟。“当时我们还不睡在一个房间。有天晚上我起夜去他的房间看了一眼。我发誓我只是好奇这个诡计多端的人睡着后会是什么样。”他将烟头在烟灰缸处抖了抖，几片烟灰掉了下去。“他躺在床上，那么安静，看起来毫无防备。当我想再凑近点看时，他藏在枕头下的那把弹簧刀已经插在了我的左肩上。”

夏洛克轻哼一声，嘴角扬起一个不易察觉的弧度。

“从那以后我再也没有不经允许进入他的房间。不过没多久后那就变成‘我们的房间了’。”莫兰又吸了一口烟，眼神定定地盯着车前的红灯。

“所以你们……”夏洛克瞥了一眼莫兰，然后也把目光放到了车前。一群志愿者正穿着颜色显眼的T恤举着旗子在人行道上经过，边走边给路过的行人分发传单。

“像你想的那样。”莫兰眼睛眨都没眨。

“噢。”夏洛克面无表情。“绿灯亮了。”他说。

莫兰按灭烟头，将烟蒂扔进烟灰缸里。“给你一个忠告”，他重新发动汽车，“吉姆是个危险的人。你最好还是离他远一点。”

“Already known.”又一个泡泡在夏洛克面前破掉，这次黏在了嘴唇上。夏洛克用牙齿将它重新收集起来。他用后槽牙嚼着糖，思绪飘到了别处。

“不，你不了解。”莫兰看着前方的路，眼神像是在思考：“对他而言生命是一文不值的。不管是自己的还是别人的。他曾经割过腕，只是因为无聊。相信我：他迟早有一天会因为无聊干出更疯狂的事。”

“他已经那么做过了。”夏洛克想起了两年前天台上的那一幕。莫里亚蒂平常看起来神经兮兮的，但同时也是个伪装好手。不得不说纵使敏锐如夏洛克也还是被骗过了。只是现在，他开始怀疑当时是否有一瞬间，莫里亚蒂在扮演死亡的同时是真心希望杀死自己的。“还有一个问题，”夏洛克揉着那团锡纸，“他和艾琳之间怎么回事？””

“在我来之前就认识了，有时候甚至还串串门什么的。两个都是嘴上不留情面的人，但看得出来关系还不错。”莫兰绕过一条商业街，摩天大楼白色的玻璃反光使人头晕目眩。一张报纸打在车玻璃上，又被风吹走了。夏洛克看到标题上用大写黑体打印着：“圣匹兹堡修道院伦勃朗油画《脱离苦难》于昨夜被盗”。

“你可别问我他们有没有做过。”莫兰说。

“所以这么看来我才是插足的了。”夏洛克又嚼了嚼口香糖，已经没什么味道了。他开始摆弄那张锡纸，将它叠成四分之一的小块，然后又再次展开。

“也不尽然，”莫兰撇了撇嘴，车子路过一家邮局，绿色的邮筒使夏洛克想起当自己回到贝克街后还有问题需要面对。

“boss情人换得很快，最快的时候甚至一周一个。他有时甚至还把情人带到家里。但我从未见他对哪一个动过感情。”

“你怎么知道他没有呢。”夏洛克将口香糖吐到锡纸里包了起来。用修长的手指压着纸包里那块凹凸不平的突起。

莫兰突然一个急刹，夏洛克重心不稳地向前冲去，头险些磕到副驾驶前的台子上。幸好安全带阻止了他直接从车前玻璃中飞出去。他的胃部在安全带上勒得生疼，锡纸被紧紧捏在手中，扎着他的掌心。夏洛克毫不怀疑地相信只要车速再快一点自己的早餐就能被从胃里挤出来。他狐疑地转头看向莫兰，发现后者双手放在方向盘上，也正看着他。

“因为当那些人后来死掉的时候，他问都没问一下。”

莫兰坐在驾驶座上对着夏洛克露出一个明显的笑容。夏洛克的瞳仁中倒映着他他鼻梁上醒目的伤疤，以及微笑时，嘴唇下露出的尖锐的牙。

*

尽管夏洛克再三劝阻，莫兰还是没听到般把车开到了221B。“你好自为之。”夏洛克站在邮箱旁看着车窗内狙击手冰冷的眼神。他说完这句话后没有多做逗留，立即将车继续向前开去。夏洛克目送着车尾的灯消失在道路尽头，发现那团锡纸现在还在他的手心里。他将它随手扔到路边的一个垃圾桶里，打开了221B的门。

骗过哈德森太太并不困难，只要能忍受她漫长的嘀咕这一关就算过了。夏洛克一边向她描绘自己是如何深入虎穴与一个贩毒集团斗智斗勇，一边暗自感慨约翰果然如他所料没在221B。他已经能演绎出那个画面了：约翰沿着大街小巷在每一个肉眼可及的地方贴满了寻人启事，还要给所有遇到的人形容这个“个子很高，脾气古怪，说话讨人嫌”的家伙。怪不得他一路过来时在路灯上看见了那么多花花绿绿的纸，说不定那张飘到车窗上的报纸上还印着夏洛克头戴猎鹿帽的照片呢。

等他回来后给他个惊喜也不迟，选择性忘记不久前脸上三拳的夏洛克轻松地想。这个老好人军医很好瞒，随口胡诌一点就能把他说得一愣一愣的。夏洛克问哈德森太太要了一壶茶，而后者则好脾气地告诉他：茶已经在楼上了。

“什么？”

夏洛克猛地离开哈德森太太，噔噔跑上二楼，拉开起居室的大门。麦考夫正对着他坐在扶手椅上，面前摆着一套茶具。

“真是一场令人愉快的旅途啊，brother mine.”

一个冰冷的弧度从麦考夫的嘴角向上延伸。夏洛克看到茶托上，支离破碎的火漆印红得惹眼。


	10. Chapter 10

“邓西嫩的城堡？真是浪漫。”麦考夫朝夏洛克露出一个笑。确切地说只有他的嘴在笑，眼睛却不在笑。

“啊，我的主，您为什么一个人孤零零的，让最悲哀的幻想做您的伴侣，把您的思想念念不忘地集中在一个已死者的身上？①”

麦考夫慢条斯理地念出这句话，视线一直落在夏洛克身上，注视着他的一举一动。夏洛克看也没看他一眼，径直走到窗前，背着手用后背对着他。

“听不懂你在说什么。”夏洛克的声音从窗前传来，“MI5的工作那么清闲了吗使你现在在这儿跟我打哑谜？”

“谁知道呢，”麦考夫拿起茶杯，“也许我只是想借此机会提醒我的弟弟不要在城堡的高墙里迷了路？要知道城堡可通常是有巨龙看守的。”

“我没有迷路。”夏洛克如同一个石雕般站在窗前，身形动也不动。

“但愿如此，”麦考夫对着茶杯吹了吹，“毕竟埃尔根那边的事我通常情况下管不着。”

“没什么需要你管的。”

夏洛克猛地转过身来，和麦考夫的目光瞬间交错后又踱到壁炉前，一副聚精会神的样子看着木炭上一起一伏的火苗。

“那样最好。”麦考夫撇了撇嘴，没有喝茶而是把茶杯放回原位。“因为要是你遇到什么危险的话爸爸妈妈会很担心的。到时候我这个当哥哥的也逃不了责任。”他将火漆中较大的一个碎块取出来放在手上来回把玩，那上面还隐约可见叹号竖线的边缘。

“你到底想说什么？”夏洛克看着跃动的火苗，声音沉了下去。

“吉姆·莫里亚蒂是个危险人物。”麦考夫抬起头，正对上刚转过头的夏洛克阴沉的目光。“比你想象得更加危险。”

“这话今天已经有人跟我说过了。”夏洛克的表情没有任何改变。

“莫兰吧。赛巴斯蒂安·莫兰上校。参加过阿富汗战争。”麦考夫幽幽地说，将火漆放回茶盘中。“这个人倒是没那么危险。有武力没大脑，跟莫里亚蒂那边纠缠得很凶，说不定将来莫里亚蒂被捕后还能派上点用场。”

“什——”

夏洛克冲到麦考夫面前，双手重重拍在桌上。茶盘上的茶杯随着他的动作震了一下。“什么叫做‘莫里亚蒂被捕后’？！”

麦考夫用一种堪称怜悯的眼神看着夏洛克的失态。他们之间的距离不过半英尺，在这个距离很容易看清夏洛克脸上紧绷的肌肉线条和嘴角抿起的暗线。他们的目光对峙着，像极了小时候“谁先眨眼谁先输”的游戏。可夏洛克知道这不是游戏。“你想给生活找点调味品，这没什么，这是你的自由。”麦考夫的眼球在眼眶上一动不动，只有嘴唇启合着，“但当他有可能威胁到你的生命安全时，留心，只要有任何一点证据我都会将他关进监狱，就像詹姆斯一世被关进伦敦塔一样。”

“‘这是你的自由’，”夏洛克冷哼一声，“这句话从你嘴里说出来还真令人无法感到信服。”

“那当你在监狱里看到你的小王子时就会信服了。”麦考夫的声音听起来满不在乎。

“你没有权利那么做。”夏洛克的双手在桌上握成拳，青筋毕露，茶杯中的水面开始颤抖。但他的声音一丝没颤抖。

“我没有么？”麦考夫凝视着夏洛克，像是认真地等待着对方给他一个回答。但他显然不会得到回答，麦考夫将目光放到茶杯中红褐色的水面上，夏洛克的下巴倒映在一圈细小的波纹中。“我有没有那种权利取决于你的反应，夏洛克。”

“我是认真的。”夏洛克的倒影从茶杯的边缘后退，他拉过椅子在麦考夫对面坐下，两手仍然放在桌上。“别装出一副关心我的安危的样子，麦考夫。我们都知道你是什么人。为了找到关押莫里亚蒂的证据你甚至愿意把我亲手送到他面前。”

“看来我这哥哥当得挺失败的。”麦考夫的头偏了偏，将茶杯推到夏洛克面前：“你看我像是在开玩笑吗？”

“你小时候骗我在鱼缸里洗手导致我被妈妈骂的时候也是这么说的。”

“往事莫重提嘛，brother mine.”麦考夫的手指依次敲击着扶手，“你知不知道你现在像极了当年自己弄丢了海盗眼罩却指责是我拿走的时气急败坏的样子？”

“本来就是你藏起来的——我后来在家门口那棵橡树的树洞里找到它了。”夏洛克听到自己后槽牙咬合的声音。

“没准是你自己丢在那儿的呢？”麦考夫又把手放回桌上。“夏洛克，我知道你一直拥有出海找寻属于自己的宝藏的梦想。但是遗憾地告诉你，这不是个什么好的梦想。这么多年你这艘船还没被海浪击沉是因为一直有人在背后保护你。但是当你失去这层保护罩呢？想想你还剩什么。夏洛克，大海可是暗藏危机的。是时候靠岸了。”

夏洛克看着杯子中的自己，没有说话。杯中的倒影很显然是夏洛克没错，但这时的他与两年前的他相比还一样么？与三十年前相比又如何呢？恍然间那倒影变成了约翰的脸，他正在几个纬度之外焦急地寻找夏洛克，小巧的额头上沁出了汗珠；然后那脸又变成雷斯垂德的，他正坐在警车里对着对讲机嘶吼无论如何要把夏洛克找到；水面一晃，那影子变成楼下的哈德森太太，她正为夏洛克烤饼干，手上沾满了面粉。最终倒影又变回夏洛克，他与水面中的自己对视着，灰色的眼睛里看不出任何情绪。

壁炉的炉火在他身后安静地跃动着，寂静的空气里有木柴燃烧的轻响。壁炉暗赭色的砖墙下，明灭的火光温和而轻盈，随着每一次劈啪作响追逐着自己的影子。

“再说吧。”他看到茶杯中自己的嘴唇张开，吐出这么几个字，“给我点时间。”

“希望这不是你敷衍我的说辞。”麦考夫的眼睛转了一圈，又回到夏洛克身上。这次他的眼睛看上去也在笑了，黑色的光辉被敛在眼睑之下，看上去像是精准排练过。

“说到‘敷衍的说辞’，有谁比得过你。”夏洛克拿起茶杯，没再看麦考夫。

麦考夫又静静地看了夏洛克几秒，最终从扶手椅上站了起来：“既然我亲爱的弟弟都这么说了，那我也多说无益。”他从椅子旁抄起那把黑伞，灵活地将伞尖在地板上绕了一圈，走到夏洛克身边把手放在他的肩膀上。夏洛克把茶杯放到嘴边，视线仍旧放在对面没有移动。

“祝你好运，夏洛克。”麦考夫的手在夏洛克的肩上停留了几秒。没有多余的动作，那股重力消失了。

夏洛克看着面前那把空出来的椅子，余光中是桌上的茶盘和椅子后的窗帘。他听到开门的声音在脑后响起。“这茶已经凉了。”他说。

没有回应，他听到门被关上的声音。

221B的房间温暖而寂静，夏洛克把茶杯放回茶盘里，将杯底靠在那个红色的火漆印旁边。他的视线落到窗外，不久后寻找无果的约翰就会回来，然后他会把对哈德森太太编的那个故事对着他再讲一遍。夏洛克离开座位，在台子上拿起自己的小提琴走到窗前。琴身的颜色与茶水的颜色很像，他看到自己的身影在琴的曲面上印下一个模糊而古怪的图案。夏洛克架起提琴，用琴弓拉出第一个音。

他看着窗外，夜幕再一次降临到这座城市。所有的危险、黑暗都被挡在窗外，挡在那片没有壁炉的广袤世界。琴音开始响起，《G弦上的咏叹调》如流水般缓缓于琴弦上流淌而下。夏洛克的眼睛没有看琴弦，而是对着窗外出神。暗色的天际恍若梵高眼中的星空，银色的星星打着转。夜幕流淌起来，高楼流淌起来，炉火的光线流淌起来，乐音流淌起来。一切事物都开始流淌起来，海浪般翻滚着。天空中央是一个巨大的漩涡，星星被吸进去了。这个夜晚看不见光亮。

于这融为一体的翻滚世界中，夏洛克仿佛听到涨潮的声音。它们埋伏在琴弦的每一个音上，随着弦的震动而暗暗窃笑。墙壁在低语，念着他的名字，伴随着咕噜咕噜的气泡破裂的声音。夏洛克闭上眼睛，看着眼皮下那片同样漆黑的夜空。

门把转动的声音于他身后响起。“夏洛克？”来者的声音中夹杂着惊讶。

“约翰。”夏洛克说，语气里听不出情绪。

 

①《麦克白》中麦克白夫人的台词


	11. Chapter 11

约翰这边很好蒙混过关，夏洛克向他详细描述了自己是怎么以向日葵为线索找到一个贩毒集团，并最终将铁棍抡到那个长满络腮胡子的毒枭头上的。但当约翰问起更多细节时，他却只字不提。“约翰，你的问题太多了。”夏洛克躺在沙发上，身上盖着毯子背对着约翰，声音听起来瓮声瓮气。“我今天真的很累了，你有更多的问题就去问哈德森太太吧，顺带问一下她蔓越莓曲奇怎么还没做好。”

“所以我又是最后一个知道的。”约翰坐在他的专属椅子上，阴沉着脸看着夏洛克，“以及你又把我的椅子挪走了。它又挡着你看厨房了吗？”

“不，雷斯垂德我还没告诉。”夏洛克裹了裹被子，心里想的是自己不得不跟雷斯垂德说自己没有任何发现好防止他永无止境的考证。“你又不住在这儿，要那把椅子干嘛？”

“夏洛克，我们找了你那么久，你难道就不能打个电话告诉我们你没事？”

“噢，我的电话……”夏洛克从裹紧的大衣口袋里摸出手机，“没电了。”他说。

此后无论约翰再问他什么问题，夏洛克统一装睡不做回答。约翰心里气不过，但又无计可施。“既然你没事的话我就回玛丽那儿了，省得她在家里跟着一起担心。”他起身走到门口，拉开了房门。

“你没必要告诉玛丽的。”夏洛克的声音从毯子下传出来。

“夏洛克。”约翰放开门把，对着沙发上的夏洛克板起了脸，也不管他能不能看到。

“See ya.”夏洛克抬起一只手算是告别。

“向我保证，下次遇到什么困难了，告诉我。”约翰的语气听起来无比严肃。

沙发上的夏洛克以继续装睡作为回答。

约翰没说什么，摇了摇头走出了起居室。当他走到楼梯的一半时，夏洛克的声音从楼上传来：“别忘了让哈德森太太把饼干端上来！”“你再喊大声点她就能听见了！”约翰对着楼上更大声地喊，并在哈德森太太一副看邻居家的狗吵架的表情中走出了221B的大门。

*

从埃尔根回来后的日子很无聊。确切地说是：离开了吉姆·莫里亚蒂的日子很无聊。夏洛克不得不终日与有斑点的带子、吃剩下的橘核，甚至工程师的大拇指为伍。当他打开演绎法网站时，收到的留言也不过是自家女儿跟人私奔了、自家狗生的狗仔是串种，以及实验室里的磷不翼而飞这种问题。

“你仔细看看身边有没有人半夜衣服发光，就是他偷的。”

夏洛克敲上这行字，翻了个白眼在电脑前的桌子上趴下。无聊，他将下巴抵在桌面上，视线聚焦在屏幕中的光标上。电脑后墙面上那个黄色的脸又开始对自己笑。“停下。”夏洛克对着电脑恶狠狠地说，感受到牙齿在桌面上一磕一磕时的声音。

刷新，又一条。

侦探，请救救我。我很害怕。我觉得我被某个邪教组织盯上了。

夏洛克抬了抬眼皮，没有半点被激起兴趣的样子。

我是一个邮差，邮局旁有个公用电话亭，已经在那儿好几年了。大约三天前开始，每当我下班路过那里时，里面的电话都会响。起初我没在意，以为是有人打错了。但它一直在那儿响个不停。有一次我拿起听筒，听到对面的声音很奇怪，混杂着电流声。我仔细辨认，发现那个声音一直在重复念着同一个单词

路西法。

夏洛克的眼睛猛地睁开，刷地一下坐了起来。

请给我邮局的地址，他在留言板上回复，手指在键盘上敲得飞快。您什么时候有空，我们见个面？

*

“喏，就是这个。”

背着单肩邮差包的男人指着一个看起来平平无奇的红色电话亭，牙齿不时地咬着下唇。他的身材瘦削，身高不到六英尺，嘴周围长着短短的一圈髭须。儿时有过心理创伤，夏洛克看着男人颤抖的眉毛想，希望他一会儿不要告诉自己这个电话亭里还会有怪物钻出来趁人通话时把他拖到地底。

“每天晚上六点，就在我刚要下班时，它会准时响起。”

夏洛克看了看手表，还有五分钟。

“既然它是邮局旁的公用电话亭，为什么你的同事没有受到威胁？”

“这就是我想说的，”那人定定地盯着电话亭，手指无意识地绞在一起，好像那红色的方块随时可能变成身上燃着火焰的恶魔将他吞吃干净。“第一天我接到那个电话，跟同事们说了，他们急着下班没信我。第二天我因为家里有事提早下班了，翌日清早同事们都一脸云淡风轻的样子，没人跟我提起过电话的事。我心里还是害怕，一整天都想着那个电话亭，下班前早早守在那儿，同事们都笑我傻了。我也觉得自己的行为很傻，只是一个恶作剧而已，没必要搞得这么神经兮兮的。可就在我刚要迈出步子回家时，它又响了。”

就像是为了应证他的话似的，就在最后一个单词落地的一刹那，角落里的红色电话亭里传来了尖锐的响声。

“你站这儿别动，我去接。”夏洛克又看了一眼表，刚好六点整。

他快步走到电话亭中，拿起那个红色的听筒。听筒很凉，握在手里让人感觉透着一股寒气。夏洛克盯着拨号键盘，等待着对面的声音。

对面先是死一般的寂静，电话亭隔绝了外面的风声使得整个空间里连呼吸都像炸雷般明显。夏洛克耐心地等待着，铅灰色的键盘边缘是一条银白色的亮线。仍旧没有说话声，夏洛克皱了皱眉，仔细聆听，听筒那边传来若有若无的汽笛声。

又过了几秒，一声尖锐的电流声在听筒中突然炸响。

然后是夹杂着沙沙的电流声的、低沉的声音在他耳边响起。声音断断续续，很难听清讲了什么。夏洛克仍然盯着拨号键盘，表情没有一丝波动。是人工合成的语音。他将听筒凑近耳边，仔细辨认着。

Luci……fer……

撒旦？金星？夏洛克的目光沉了沉。还是说……

“你有车吗？”夏洛克推开电话亭的门，正看到一辆挂着钥匙的邮政专用电动车停在邮局门口。“有什么头绪吗？”那个邮递员看到夏洛克走出来，迎着他走上前，不住地搓着手。语气听起来既激动又不安。

“借我用下。”夏洛克没有回答他的问题，径自走到那辆车旁跨上车转动了钥匙。马达的轰鸣声于他身后响起。夏洛克转了转把手，电动车直接从低矮的台阶上越下落到马路上。

“你要去哪！”邮递员的喊声很快被吞没在了一片风声里。

路西法。夏洛克的嘴角不动声色地扬起。无法辨识来源的电话，模棱两可的指代，要是一般人绝对就被骗过了。夏洛克转动车把将车速提到了最快，那家小邮局很快被抛在了身后的灰尘中。周身的景物极速掠过。如果他的推断没有错的话，所谓的路西法指代的就是……

夏洛克在威斯敏斯特码头附近的一条小巷子里停下了车。谢天谢地，他将车撑支好从车上走了下来，谢天谢地他几年前在泰晤士河附近探案的时候路过这里。夏洛克舔了舔嘴唇，沿着巷子一路向里。听筒里微不可闻的汽笛声在这里则更为明显。他的鞋底敲打在脚下的石板路上，爬着常春藤的赭色砖墙在他身后一路倒退。应该就是这个地方了，夏洛克在一条分岔路口前站立，面前的墙上是由已经开始脱落的油漆构成的几个字和一个向右的箭头：

laisser faire酒吧由此向里。①

他记得这间酒吧，当约翰还没成为他的室友的时候他曾来过这里。但由于位置偏僻，加之经营不善，老板很快就宣布关门大吉了。在这间酒吧关门之后他还来过这里几次，房间一直空关着，也没有人过来租房。此后随着他的名声越来越大，他也就不再往这种地方跑了。

夏洛克伸出手，抚摸着砖墙粗糙不平的表面，眼角突然闪过一个黑影。

几乎是同时，一块湿润的毛巾捂在了他的口鼻上，一种刺激性的气味扑面而来。来人的力气很大，夏洛克几乎挣脱不开。他立即屏住气，用手肘猛烈击打身后人的腹部。身后的人吃痛微微松手，夏洛克刚想转身，身子已经被按在了墙上。他的脸挤压在墙面上，砖头粗糙的触感使他的面部火辣辣地疼，面部肌肉遮住了部分视线，他的眼睛只能看到墙上倾斜的油漆印。来者显然不是孤身一人，很快他的腹部也被踢了一脚。夏洛克感觉自己的胃抽搐着痉挛了起来，本能地吸了一口气，那种刺激性的气味立刻充满了他的肺部。用毛巾蒙住他的那双手一点也没有放松，夏洛克朝四周挥着拳，视野里的画面暗下来了。他的手被人擒住，以一种夸张的角度拉到了身后，夏洛克几乎能听到自己骨头断掉的声音。他真应该听约翰的话把他带上的，胸口又是一拳，夏洛克的喉间泛起一片腥甜。他强撑着睁眼，挣扎的幅度越来越小，一块黑色的暗面出现在了视网膜的中央。世界熄灭了。

 

①laisser faire，法文，纵令、放任的意思。和Lucifer谐音


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章血腥、暴力描写涉及

他的面前是两条路。

该走哪条很好选择，猩红的油漆画着巨大的箭头指向右方。夏洛克沿着箭头所示的方向走去，他正在寻找那通不明电话的来源。不远处就是laisser faire酒吧，他将在那里见到幕后黑手。

仍然是两条岔路。

夏洛克站到砖墙前，对着再度出现的箭头眉头紧锁。这面墙与刚刚那面看不出区别，连油漆剥落的程度都一模一样。暗赭色的画布上，那个箭头像是上帝之手不小心滴落的一滴颜料。它在地面上碎成完全相等的两块，先后出现在他的视野里。夏洛克将身子向右转去，加快了脚步。

相同的砖墙再次横亘在他的面前。

箭头，七个笔画连成一个整体，倨傲地拦在夏洛克面前。这是一个谜。夏洛克将手贴在墙上摩挲着，手掌下凹凸不平的触感使他的神经缓缓跳动起来。永无止境的岔路。他将右手食指点在那早已干涸的油漆上，一块油漆随着他的动作掉在了地上。

他的身后响起一声鸟类的鸣啼。夏洛克转过身，一只灰喜鹊正站在攀缘着常春藤的墙面上，侧着头凝视着他。

夏洛克疾步沿着右边的道路奔跑着，呼吸急促，骨膜中回荡着他擂鼓般的心跳声，急促的脚步声在空荡的墙壁中显得尤为突兀。他将手撑在又一次出现的砖墙上，屈着膝盖喘息。突然地，掌心下一种黏腻的触感攫住了他。夏洛克抬起手，一些红色的液体粘在了他的掌心。他将手掌凑到鼻子下嗅了嗅，一股淡淡的血腥气蔓延到他的鼻尖。

“Hi.”

夏洛克猛地转身，莫里亚蒂站在他身后的道路上，头上戴着海报中麦克白的皇冠。

“是你。”夏洛克阴沉着目光看着莫里亚蒂，他们之间的距离是那么近，几乎触手可及。他是什么时候到自己身后的？夏洛克朝着莫里亚蒂伸出手去，与此同时他们之间的距离骤然拉大。莫里亚蒂的两脚并未移动，是他脚下的石板路无限延伸了出去。两侧的墙壁同时也向外推开，在他们中间形成了一块极大的空间。

“Miss me？”莫里亚蒂朝夏洛克笑笑，夜色下他的眼底闪着一种狡黠的光芒。

有什么温暖湿润的东西滴在了夏洛克的颈窝里。夏洛克抬起头，墙缝间有液体汩汩而下，墙上的常春藤间一片殷红。液体打湿了叶片使墨绿色的花序彼此粘在一起。大股粘稠的血液正顺着墙面流下。他低下头看向地面，自己的鞋尖已经被沾湿了。

“你又在玩什么把戏？”夏洛克看着血迹一路蔓延到莫里亚蒂脚下，将后者那双定制的布洛克完全浸没其中。而莫里亚蒂却像无知无觉似的站在原地看着夏洛克。“这不是把戏，”他的嘴唇慢慢启合着，声音像一台老式留声机般传了出来。“是游戏。”

夏洛克脚底的地面猛然升高，他一个身形不稳，险些跌倒。夏洛克稳住身子，看着莫里亚蒂的身影快速地低下去，最终在他脚底以下的地面上停住了。一座高台凭空出现在夏洛克的脚下。红色的血液还在上涨，漫过了莫里亚蒂的膝盖。

莫里亚蒂抬起头，仰面看着他，那神情像极了两年前巴茨医院的天台上时。血液漫过了他的腰，然后继续向上。莫里亚蒂的领带浸在了里面，深蓝色的领带在暗红色的水面上浮动了仅一下就沉了下去。“夏洛克，”莫里亚蒂一动不动。即使是这么远的距离夏洛克仍能看清他的每一个动作，说话时嘴唇的每一次起伏。

莫里亚蒂的嘴唇翕合着，夏洛克的瞳孔骤然紧缩。

血液漫过莫里亚蒂的肩膀，他仍然站在原地看着夏洛克，脸上的表情似笑非笑。“莫里亚蒂！”夏洛克喊，在高台上蹲下身向莫里亚蒂伸出手去。“抓住我！”他嘶吼着，趴在台沿前倾着身体，将手伸到了极限。他看到殷红的海洋持续上涨着，触碰到莫里亚蒂抬起的下巴。

莫里亚蒂的眼里带着笑意，无动于衷地凝视着夏洛克徒劳的救援。“Ciao.”他说。血液浸漫过他的头顶。

夏洛克远远地看着那顶金黄色皇冠的尖顶消失在水面之下，血海在他的脚下仅一英寸的位置停住了。夏洛克的面前是片一望无际的红色海洋，银色的月光打在海面上，使泛着波澜的海面透出死寂的黑色。在这个无声的殷红世界中，自始至终只有他一个人。

*

当夏洛克睁开眼时，他的眼前仍是一片黑色。

有水的触感传达到他的周身，使他感受到寒冷。夏洛克凭借这点判断自己此刻是全裸着的。他的身体呈十字型被绑在两块木板上，两腿并拢，头低垂着，被泼湿的刘海无助地贴在额前。更多的水正顺着他的头发向下流淌，滴落到地上。麻绳粗糙的触感使他的手腕和脚腕在每一次试图移动时感到疼痛。乙醚的气味还残留在他的鼻腔，夏洛克听到由远及近的脚步声，以及衣物摩擦的沙沙声。

夏洛克抬起头，颅腔里仍像灌了水银般沉重。

对面的人没有说话，夏洛克凭直觉感受到那些人也正站在对面看着自己。他倔强地昂着脖子，透过不透光的黑色布带与绑架者对视着。

时间一分一秒地流逝着，房间里没有人说话，只有此起彼伏的呼吸声和水滴滴落在地的声音在夏洛克的耳旁敲打着。

“说吧，你们想知道什么。说完了我好回去吃烤曲奇。那玩意儿凉了就不好吃了。”夏洛克说，声音沙哑得认不出自己。

又是无声的几秒，对面的人一定是在互换眼神。愚蠢的行为，夏洛克想。

“莫里亚蒂在哪里。”一个粗犷的声音从对面传来。

这是一个夏洛克没有料到的问题。仇家？极有可能。莫里亚蒂虽说行事无踪，这么多年下来也难免名声在外。再加上他把事做绝的性格，有一两个仇家不算稀奇。但是比起仇家，还有另一种可能。

“不是吧，你们专程把我绑来就想问这个？”夏洛克咧开嘴，语气里的嘲讽显而易见。

这句话的最后一个单词还未从他的嘴边脱出，一声清脆的响声已经在他的脸颊响起。夏洛克舔了舔受伤的嘴角，尝到血的气息。

“你只需要问答我们的问题。”另一个声音。

“你知不知道自己的口音听起来有点像憨豆先生？”

对面没有回答，取而代之的是空气被割裂的声音。夏洛克的肋骨下方燃起一阵火烧似的疼痛。刷，又是一鞭。这次抽打在他的胸膛上。

“回答问题。”对面的声音没有一点起伏。

“我错了，”夏洛克开口，嗓间腥甜的气息久久不散。“应该是像克里斯·布朗。①”

“你就这么不想多活几分钟吗？”这次鞭子落在了夏洛克的腿上，他膝盖上的表皮翻卷开来，露出玫瑰色的肌肉和膝盖沾着血丝的球型骨骼外缘。夏洛克咬住下唇，水滴的声音还在回响着，伴随着更多次鞭子抽打在皮肉上的声音。他的后背、腰腹与小腿。这没什么，汗水从他的下颚滚落，刺入皮肤上的伤口引起更深一层的疼痛。这在东欧也不是没经历过。一道鞭痕落在了他的脖子上，遮盖住曾经由莫里亚蒂亲手造成的标记。血珠混合着水蜿蜒而下，在他的皮肤上画出一道浅红色的图腾。

“你们不会杀了我的。”夏洛克扯了扯嘴角，舔掉了下唇上的一块血痂。“就凭这块黑布还蒙在我的眼睛上。当你们把我弄晕时它还不在的。如果你们真要杀了我，何必多此一举？你们不想让我看到你们的脸，因为最终你们会放我走的——你们的老板希望我活。我对他而言还有利用价值，他不会允许我被你们轻易杀掉的。我说得对吗？”

一阵短暂的沉默。

夏洛克听到再次响起的脚步声，接着是锁孔转动的声音、玻璃碰撞的声音。有人从一个盒子里掏出了什么。微小的玻璃制品，密封，圆柱形，尖头。夏洛克蒙在布下的眼睛猛地睁大。

“你会说的。”对面的人将针筒立起，弹了弹筒身，“我们会让你说的。”

夏洛克沉默了，房间内的水声仍未停止。他感受到来人的靠近，针头已经贴在他的脖子上了，皮肤上冰凉的触感使他全身的血液汇集到心脏。滴答，滴答。夏洛克仍然没有说话，他感受到针尖扎入皮肤，伴随着微小的刺痛。夏洛克闭起了眼，感受到药物汇入自己血液的过程。

 

 

①美国流行歌手，据称有暴力倾向


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章包含莫对福的blow job及福的感官剥夺情节

整个过程发生得很快。冰凉的药液被推入，换出一点血丝，刻度下降，伴随着水滴砸落在地面的声音。当针头再度抽出时，针筒里已经除了空气什么都不剩了。

“回答问题：莫里亚蒂在哪里？”

在哪里？显微镜下是放大数千倍的硝酸甘油。夏洛克听到托盘砸落在地的声音。他抬起头，视线正和一对惊惶的黑色眼睛相撞。不好意思，抱歉。男人的语气里夹杂着不安与激动。夏洛克皱了皱眉，将目光重新放到目镜上。很高兴见到你。夏洛克的手指转动着准焦螺旋，吉姆的声音在他的身旁响起。

在哪里？泳池边，约翰的腰间捆绑着炸药，狙击枪的红点印在他的胸前。我给过你提示了，夏洛克。就一点点提示。莫里亚蒂两手插在口袋里，眉毛轻佻地抬高。亲爱的吉姆。夏洛克听到自己的嗓音沙哑着，手中的枪对准了罪犯。莫里亚蒂向他靠近，鞋底在泳池的瓷砖上发出响声。从来没人抓到过我，以后也不会有。

在哪里？GET SHERLOCK，监视器中的玻璃上，白笔画上的笑脸面目狰狞。第一个错误：詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂根本就不是个人。他是只蜘蛛，一只处于大网中央的蜘蛛。被告席上，莫里亚蒂穿着灰色西装，对他的说法点头赞许。我觉得我们之间有些特殊的东西。夏洛克的手撑在桌上，语气没有一点起伏。罪犯的眼睛惊喜地睁大，一抹灰色的笑意在他的嘴角稍纵即逝。

在哪里？小刀楔入苹果的果肉，浅色的汁液在刀尖隐隐闪着光亮。我们之间的问题，最后的问题。莫里亚蒂坐在沙发上，身体前倾着。他盯着夏洛克，眼神足够真诚。很快就要开始了，夏洛克，坠落之旅。夏洛克率先起身，理了理西装的衣褶。我欠你一段坠落。果肉开始氧化，被掏出的圆形中泛着黄白色。夏洛克的嘴角向下抿起，I O U.

女孩在尖叫，出租车的电视屏幕闪烁着，里奇·布鲁克的后背贴在墙上，双手举起。我只有孤独，孤独保护着我。夏洛克的手指在身后交叉。最后只剩我们俩了。我和你，夏洛克。莫里亚蒂坐在天台的护栏上，身躯隐藏在深色的大衣里。stayin alive！莫里亚蒂合上手机，痛苦似的用手捂住脸。夏洛克胸前围巾的流苏在风中飘动着，犹如一面蓝色的旗帜。

最终，他们的视线再度相遇了。莫里亚蒂站在夏洛克身前，瞳仁在阳光下变成两块浅棕色的琥珀。他静静地看了夏洛克很久，因为刺眼的阳光而微蹙着眉头。莫里亚蒂的眼睛眨了眨，快到夏洛克来不及看清里面的情绪。然后镜头再度慢了下来，夏洛克可以数清自己的呼吸。我懂了。莫里亚蒂在笑着，牙齿的边缘从嘴唇下露出。他摇着头，但他在笑。你就是我。他们的掌心紧紧贴在一起，夏洛克的心跳变得急促。谢谢，祝你好运。饱含笑意的留言在他耳边响起。

他听到枪声……

“回答问题：莫里亚蒂在哪里？”对面没等到夏洛克的回答，将问题重复了一遍。

与莫里亚蒂有关的画面还在夏洛克的大脑中闪回着，每一帧都是对他记忆的一次冲击。他的眼睛被蒙在布下，双手无意识地微微攥起，松开。此刻他正处于一种由药物造成的特殊的镇静状态，戊硫代巴比妥酸钠①暂时夺走了他对自己思维的掌控。夏洛克的嘴唇张开，将他们想要的回答轻轻吐出。

“客西马尼酒店。”

伴随着他嘴唇的合拢，门板被砸破的声音于身前不远处响起。

几乎是同时，火药发射的声音和子弹击打在墙壁上的声音迸发而出，伴随着惨叫与重物倒下的声音。夏洛克闻到硫磺的味道以及更加浓重的血腥气。有人低声絮语了什么，接着是众多远去的脚步声和重物被拖动的声音。空气重新归于寂静。

夏洛克无力地抬起头，眼前仍是漆黑一片。

“别在那儿站着了，”夏洛克说，声音沙哑得可怕。“为什么不来聊聊呢？”

“夏洛克，”一声轻笑于他身前响起，然后是由远及近的皮鞋底叩击地面的声音。

“Sherly，亲爱的。几天不见，你怎么变得这么惨了？”

*

莫里亚蒂站在废弃的酒吧里，威斯伍德的西装一丝不苟地套在身上。他身后的吧台上是大片喷溅状的血迹，更多的血则在地上汇成一滩，连接着一个通向门口的蛇行般的蜿蜒形状。空气中硫磺的气味还没有散去，莫里亚蒂深吸一口气，满足似的笑了。

“夏洛克，你把自己弄成这样是想让我心疼吗？”

“你跟踪我。”夏洛克对着面前的黑暗说。肯定句。

“拜托，什么时候有过规定我不能跟踪你了？”莫里亚蒂继续靠近夏洛克，眼角随着距离的拉进而慢慢翘起。“不过令我惊讶的是，你竟然真的一直把那个信封放在大衣口袋里不拿出来了。我本来都准备好多费点劲了。”

“也许我就是想让你知道我在哪儿呢？”夏洛克说，声音没有一丝颤抖。

“那我真的太感动了。”莫里亚蒂的手指放在了夏洛克胸前的一道伤口上，夏洛克瑟缩了一下。“客西马尼酒店，亏你想得出来。”他的手移动到了夏洛克的腹部，在一块肌肉上来回摩挲着。

“你一直在一旁观察着。”夏洛克咬紧了牙，口腔中充盈着铁锈的气息。

“我总得留神，别让你把我的真实位置暴露了吧。”莫里亚蒂的气息从对面传了过来，击打在夏洛克的脸颊上。“你是怎么做到的？自我催眠？据我所知吐真剂的药效可不是那么容易抵抗。噢，夏洛克，你总是给我惊喜。”

他的语气听起来确实很惊喜。夏洛克抿了抿嘴，没有回答。

“还有一点我不得不说……”莫里亚蒂的手从夏洛克的腹部离开，夏洛克听到自己脑内的警铃响了起来。

“看到你这幅模样真的让我感到非常的……”

夏洛克听到对面传来拉链拉开的声音，罪犯在他的面前半跪下来。

“兴奋。”莫里亚蒂低笑着说。

下一秒，夏洛克感到自己的阴茎被人握在了手中。

莫里亚蒂没有摘下蒙在他眼睛上的布，夏洛克只能依靠自己的听觉、嗅觉以及触觉去感知一切。这太疯狂了，夏洛克想，他们正在一间废弃的酒吧里，四周还蔓延着血腥气。他浑身上下的伤口还暴露在空气中，随着莫里亚蒂每一次拍打在他身上的呼吸而叫嚣着痛觉。他被捆绑在象征受难的十字架上，短短几分钟前还生死未卜。然而现在，罪犯的手握正着他的阴茎，并且另一只极有可能正握着自己的。上帝啊，他不会——

“你看起来很性感，夏洛克。”莫里亚蒂说，嗓音因染上情欲而变得低沉。

布料下，夏洛克的双眼突然睁大。温暖湿润的触感包围了他。

夏洛克的脖颈仰起，手脚控制不住地挣扎着。不久前当那些鞭痕无情地落在他身上时他也没试图挣扎过一下，温顺得像只羊羔。然而现在，当罪犯试图在很可能刚刚死过人的屋子里给他口交时，他挣扎了起来。麻绳勒得很紧，他的手腕和脚腕伴随着挣扎的动作一阵阵地痛。

“别这样，”他说，仰着头发出一阵喘息。“别这样，莫里亚蒂。”

罪犯的喉咙间发出一阵疑惑的咕噜声，“天呐，别说话！”夏洛克不由得尖叫出声。麻醉剂的效应已经开始衰退，他可以清晰地感受到莫里亚蒂的舌头是怎么抚弄他的柱身，或是对着铃口打转的。这种刺激强迫着他硬了起来。莫里亚蒂的呼吸拍打在他的腹部，这让他感觉整个下腹都开始燃烧起来。这家伙的舌头很灵活，和他接吻时夏洛克深有感触。但别是现在，别在这种情况下。

莫里亚蒂一边为夏洛克服务，一边抚弄着自己。这能算是渎神吗？即使是基督耶稣也没有过这种待遇。他用舌面在夏洛克的阴茎上翻卷着，暗自窃笑。他的口腔被撑开，无法咽下的唾液混杂着夏洛克分泌的前液从嘴角溢出，打湿了他浆过的衬衫领口，但他毫不在意。夏洛克。他在心底轻念着这个名字，加快了手上套弄的速度，背德的快感使他愈发兴奋。为什么不与我共舞呢？就现在，我们两人。他的牙齿可能碰到了夏洛克，后者难受地闷哼了一声。莫里亚蒂收起牙，更加仔细地舔弄。他从不吝于施加痛苦，但不是现在。

夏洛克的手指蜷曲着，他会想要抓住自己的头发吗？莫里亚蒂想。为什么不让这一切变得更疯狂点？夏洛克含糊不清地嚷着什么，他感受到口中的阴茎开始跳动。“放开我，莫里亚蒂。”他听到夏洛克呻吟般的嗓音从上方传来，但他没有照做，而是照着那家伙吸了起来。“放开，”夏洛克的声音满含颤抖，“我快……”莫里亚蒂闭上了眼，觉得自己的掌心也湿润起来。伴随着一声惊叫，灼热的液体充满了他的口腔。

莫里亚蒂耐心地等待着对方射完，又快速弄了两下射在了自己手上。他拉上拉链从地上站起，没有管膝盖上的灰尘。夏洛克的嘴唇颤抖着，莫里亚蒂面无表情地盯着那条由于渴求氧气而微微张开的缝隙，凑上前去，用沾着精液的手捧住夏洛克的脸颊，将自己的唇印了上去。

来自夏洛克的液体随着这个逐渐加深的吻从他们的唇间溢出，在莫里亚蒂的西装前襟印出一块突兀的白色印记。他没有管这个，继续用舌头纠缠着。直到肺中的氧气几乎耗尽。莫里亚蒂放开夏洛克，对方垂着头，急促地喘息着。

他笑了，伸出手绕到夏洛克的脑后，解开了那条一直蒙在夏洛克眼睛上的黑色带子。莫里亚蒂将那条带子握在手中，对着夏洛克失神的灰色眼睛咧开嘴：

“亲爱的，带我去你家吧。夜还很长呢。”

 

 

①戊硫代巴比妥钠：审讯用麻醉剂，即吐真药

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解释一下本章情节：最开始的一大段是注射了吐真剂后夏洛克脑内的画面。电影《少年汉尼拔》中汉尼拔就是在注射了这种药物后脑内疯狂闪回童年回忆（…）客西马尼酒店这个地名是夏洛克编的，他先前利用水声进行了自我催眠，别问我具体怎么做到的（…）至于为什么是这个地名，客西马尼花园是《圣经》中犹大用一个吻出卖耶稣的地方，然后你就懂了（…）


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正戏前的一点dirty talk

“Home sweet home.”莫里亚蒂站在221B的起居室，昂头看着墙壁上的一幅油画如是点评。

“别装了，”夏洛克坐在自己的写字台前用碘伏擦拭着伤口，紫黑色的药水涂抹在红色的细长鞭伤上。他先前用自己配制的双氧水给伤口消了毒。他不能去医院，否则拉开门见到的第一个人不是约翰就是麦考夫。感谢上帝，长期进行化学实验的经验使他知道如何用那些东西修复自己。他换了根棉签，头抬也没抬：“那些人是你雇来绑架我的吧。”

“瞎说什么呢甜心，”莫里亚蒂从油画前离开，走到架子前拾起头骨先生放在手上把玩着，嘴角扬起一个微不可见的弧度。

“我可是救了你，你就这么怀疑你的救命恩人吗？Sherly，我真是伤透了心。”

“不是怀疑，是指控。”夏洛克将绷带绑在自己腰间，疼得咧了一下嘴。伤口没有他在塞尔维亚受审讯时造成的严重，看起来很可怕，其实休息几天就能痊愈。他手法熟练地将绷带一圈圈绕上去：“路西法，”从夏洛克的鼻子里发出一声冷哼，“你事先录好了那段录音，就是想把我引诱到那个破酒吧。躲在暗中看我为你跳舞很有趣吧？”

“证据，夏洛克。凡事讲究证据。”莫里亚蒂将眼睛从那个骷髅的眼窝对面撤离，转过身来看着夏洛克，眯起了眼角。

“关于你上次留给我的迷题，还有些新的发现。经鉴定那个女孩死在花田里之前除了致幻药物外，还曾被注射过一种巴比妥类药物作为镇静剂。而那种药跟注射给我的恰恰是同一种。”夏洛克咬了咬牙，将腰间的绷带勒紧，点点红色的血迹从纯白的绷带中沁了出来。

“那种药哪儿都能搞到，”莫里亚蒂满不在乎地撇了撇嘴，把骷髅放回架子上。“伦敦是座诽谤之城，别跟我说就凭这个你就把绑架你的罪名归咎到我头上。再说了，做这种事对我有什么好处？”

“因为无聊。”夏洛克将绷带的一端剪断，莫里亚蒂在架子旁默不作声地摇了摇头。“你想测试我，看我会不会在严刑逼供下出卖你。但这还不够，你想把我置于最不利的地位，想让我负罪。于是你用上了吐真剂，以为这样我就会在无意识的状态下做出背叛你的事。但你还是失算了。”

“精彩的猜想，”莫里亚蒂吹了声口哨点评，坐在了夏洛克身边的一张扶手椅上：“你的网站上不设个小说专栏真的可惜了。”

“血迹，”夏洛克没有理睬莫里亚蒂尖锐的嘲讽，接着说。“吧台上的血迹和被枪打中喷溅出的血迹有很大区别。那更像是溅射状，而非喷射状。并且当血迹延伸到门框时，有一块有明显的断裂痕迹。那是扮演尸体的人下意识伸手护住自己的头部造成的。”

“你什么时候变得这么富于想象力了？”莫里亚蒂靠在后背上对着天花板翻了个白眼。“我为了给你省点麻烦专门让人处理掉了尸体。不然我随便找两具尸体往那儿一扔不是更方便？”

“或是更容易被看出破绽。”夏洛克将绷带收回家用医疗箱，自进门以来第一次看了莫里亚蒂一眼。

“有些时候你对事情的把控并不像你所认为的那么游刃有余，我两年前在巴茨医院的天台上就发现这点了。承认吧，莫里亚蒂，”他的声音冷静得可怕：“你对全局的掌控并没有你试图表现出的那么好。”

“别给自己惹麻烦。”莫里亚蒂的神色暗了暗，对着夏洛克露出尖牙：“你只需要做好你的部分，不时用你聪明可爱的小脑瓜解决那些问题就行了。你以为你看到了全局，实际上你只是见到了树上被啄木鸟钻出的一个洞而已。”

“我看未必。”夏洛克的视线聚焦在写字台的抽屉上，沉默了一会儿。

“别太自满了，夏洛克。”莫里亚蒂顿了顿，恢复了以往的神情。“你以为你那双漂亮的蓝眼睛已经把我看透了？别天真了，亲爱的，我们都知道那不是真的。”他的腿交叠着，视线漫不经心地越过自己的鞋尖看着地毯上的几何花纹。

夏洛克没有回答，拉开了抽屉。“‘上一个双手被钉住的人是谁？’”他说，将手伸到抽屉里，“还记得这个问题吗？在你的书房里时你问过我，‘你想成为他吗？站在天使一边的那个’？那时你让我别急着回答，而今天发生的一切则是你向我收取答案了。”

“你对我的答案满意吗？”夏洛克抬起头，注视着莫里亚蒂深色的眼睛。

莫里亚蒂在他的注视下从扶手椅上不紧不慢地起身，一步步向前走来。他们之间拦着一把椅子，莫里亚蒂没有绕过那把椅子，而是直接把它踢到一边。同时嘴角的笑意以肉眼可见的速度放大。他靠近了，夏洛克坐在椅子上，看到那块白色的污垢和他身上的血污还留在莫里亚蒂的西装上。莫里亚蒂凑到夏洛克面前，瞳孔像猫一样放大着。“我很满意，夏洛克。”他说。“我很满意。”

下一秒，冰凉的枪口抵在了他的胸前。

“这是什么意思？”莫里亚蒂微笑着看着夏洛克，舔了舔嘴角，下唇上泛出一片水光。“你的情趣小游戏吗？”

咔哒。子弹上膛的声音。

“别这样，honey，”莫里亚蒂眯着眼睛，将胸膛继续往前顶，枪口抵在他心脏上的触感通过枪身传达到夏洛克手中。“你这是在引诱我。你明知道我爱死这些了。”

“莫里亚蒂，”夏洛克紧盯着罪犯的眼睛，双手没有丝毫移动。“你想让我赎你的罪，只可惜我不是耶稣。”

“你不是吗？”罪犯的手握住枪口，顺着枪身继续滑下，暧昧地滑到侦探的指尖，他的手指发着烫。“可我不介意成为抹大拉的玛利亚啊。”

夏洛克灰色的眸子里没有一丝波动。他背对着窗口坐在桌前，光裸的上身拦在了莫里亚蒂与窗户之间，刚好足够将莫里亚蒂前倾的身体挡住。窗帘敞开着，屋内的灯光透过透明的窗玻璃逃到窗外。屋里经历了无言的几秒，他看着莫里亚蒂，后者也正看着他，嗓子间发出一声暗示性的呻吟。“想起什么了吗？亲爱的。”

夏洛克松开莫里亚蒂，将枪放到桌上。

“噢，夏洛克，”莫里亚蒂看着桌上的枪，不满般地咕哝一声：“我本以为你会再有趣点的。”

“你想要什么？”夏洛克问，用手推开了枪。

“拜托，我们都那么久没见面了。”莫里亚蒂的手肘撑在桌沿，伸出腿，膝盖抵在了侦探的胯间。“你别告诉我刚才那一下你就满足了。”他的膝盖往前顶了顶。“甜心，你该学着对自己的欲望诚实点。”

夏洛克盯着莫里亚蒂的耳朵，没有说话。

莫里亚蒂的声音近在咫尺，独特的男中音里夹杂着诱惑：“我看见你钉在墙上的我的照片了。现在，告诉daddy，离开我身边的日子里，你有没有对着我的照片自慰过？”

“没有。”夏洛克的回答非常迅速。

“说谎。”莫里亚蒂低沉地笑了，“Sherly，你说谎了。你的瞳孔放大了。为什么呢？”

夏洛克咬了咬牙，没有回答。

莫里亚蒂的话语还在继续：“我有过。”他说，“不只是对着你的照片；你躺过的床单，你枕过的枕头，你摸过的那本书，甚至是你呼吸过的空气。我一想到那些东西就硬得发痛。”从他的耳根泛起一片潮红，罪犯的呼吸开始变得急促，但他没有停下。“凡是你触碰过的那些东西，它们几乎时时刻刻打磨着我的神经，使我随时随地都能兴奋起来。我怀念你身体里温暖紧致的触感，它像毒品般令我感到欲罢不能。现在，别再克制自己了，做点对彼此都有好处的事，好么？”

夏洛克吞咽了一下，莫里亚蒂的膝盖还抵在他的胯间，恶趣味地顶弄着他逐渐被唤起的欲望。“我会的。”夏洛克看了眼还打开着的抽屉，察觉到自己的声音也变得沙哑起来。

“把这个戴上。”他说，一副银色的手铐被举到莫里亚蒂面前。①

“为什么？”莫里亚蒂瞥了眼手铐，重新把目光放到夏洛克脸上，饶有兴致地抬了抬眉梢。

“因为……”夏洛克的手缓缓放下，触碰到了莫里亚蒂的手腕。他的腕骨如同地标般微微突出着。莫里亚蒂打量着他的一举一动，没有一丝挣扎，也没有挣扎的企图。夏洛克将手铐轻轻扣在罪犯的手腕上，伴随着一声轻响，它们锁上了。莫里亚蒂的眼睛在睫毛下抬了抬，没有说话。夏洛克抚摸着莫里亚蒂梳得整整齐齐的鬓角，将手滑到莫里亚蒂的耳旁，摘下了罪犯耳中的窃听器。

“我将在这里，就在你的狙击手面前操你。”

 

 

①原著中，夏洛克·福尔摩斯的抽屉里有一副钢手铐。他还调侃过警探：“你们苏格兰场为什么不用这样的手铐呢？瞧，它的弹簧锁多好用，一碰就卡上了。”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 福莫车，脏话预警

“想不到我们洁身自好的大侦探会有这种癖好啊，是我低估你了吗？”

莫里亚蒂被压在夏洛克卧室的窗前，双手铐住，额头抵着窗玻璃。他现在只需一个微小的手势就能让身后那个正在解开他皮带的男人肝脑涂地，但是他不会的，夏洛克也知道他不会的。凌晨一点，正是这座城市陷入酣睡的时刻。莫里亚蒂向窗的对面望了一眼，他知道也有人正透过狙击镜看着他。

“需要我加点料吗？我可以表现得像个被强奸的少女一样：不要、夏洛克……求你……啊别这样，”莫里亚蒂的声音听起来要多假有多假，但夏洛克不无悲哀地发现自己还是不可避免地对着这个声音硬了。“或者，我也可以扮演一个婊子。”莫里亚蒂听到皮带扣落在地上的声音，尾音扬起。

他现在身上的衣物和夏洛克呈现截然相反的两种状态——夏洛克上身绑着绷带，下身着一条长裤；而他上身西装完好地套在身上，领带都没松开，下身则光裸着，腿在空气中竖起细小的汗毛。

“几个小时前你对我做的事跟强奸没什么两样。”夏洛克说，一根手指捅进了莫里亚蒂的后穴里。没有润滑。他并没有料到莫里亚蒂会来家里，事先并没有准备润滑剂。与之对应的，这里也没有安全套供他使用。

“我没有强奸你，是你操了我的嘴。”突然闯入的异物感果然还是会带来不适。莫里亚蒂抽了一口凉气，闭上了眼：“别不承认，你当时明明也很享受。”

“是你强迫我的，我没有别的选择。”夏洛克说，屈起指节在莫里亚蒂的身体里扣挖起来。

“对，是我强迫你的。我想要那个，想要得难以自持。你知道的——I’m horny.”

伴随着夏洛克的动作，莫里亚蒂又开始叫了起来，夏洛克皱了一下眉。他这么做是想激怒自己。“为什么不继续？”莫里亚蒂转过头，笑意盈盈地看着他：“你不喜欢这个版本？”

“为什么这么长时间都不现身？”夏洛克没有回答，继续动作。没有润滑剂的帮助使莫里亚蒂的身体显得很干涩，他尽量先让莫里亚蒂适应一根手指。他需要极为小心才能不伤到莫里亚蒂，然而此刻他自己也不清楚自己是希望莫里亚蒂受伤或是否定的，在后者对他做出那些事之后。

“什么时候我做事还要向你汇报了？”莫里亚蒂的态度很明确。“埃尔根那边环境又好又安静，我连想放两天假都不被允许了？”

“说谎。”夏洛克的手指顶到一处，罪犯的身体明显颤抖了一下。找到了。夏洛克嗅着莫里亚蒂脑后的头发，指尖在莫里亚蒂的前列腺上轻轻按压着，又加入一根手指。

“好吧，有客户。”莫里亚蒂反射性地夹紧了身体，在听到耳边一声低沉的“放松”后后非但没有松开，反而恶意地夹得更紧。他听到一声恼怒的闷哼，在心里笑了一声。“daddy每天超忙的，没空跟你玩过家家。”

“说谎。”夏洛克的牙齿在莫里亚蒂的后颈上碰了碰，最终还是换成了嘴唇。他尝试着将二指分开，并感受到明显的阻力。“这一周都没有做过？”他问。

“自从你上次回来后就没有。”莫里亚蒂缩了缩脖子，感觉后颈痒痒的。“你没必要向我确证这个的。”

“我知道。我只是想听这句话从你嘴里说出来。”夏洛克感受到对方的肌肉没那么紧绷了，在里面勾了勾手指，然后继续扩张。他并不准备在扩张的过程中就让莫里亚蒂爽过了头，于是只是用手指将他撑开，偶尔在能让对方得到快乐的那个点上不轻不重地磨一下。

“小孩子的脾气，怪不得你总让你哥担心。”

莫里亚蒂难耐地喘了口气，夏洛克这种不温不火的行为很明显对解决他们目前的问题没有任何好处。莫里亚蒂开始拧动身体，试图在侦探的手指上操自己。他的双手在胸前抵在窗户上，盆骨抬起，后穴接纳着夏洛克两根手指的进出。这个角度的话莫兰很有可能看见的。不，实际上他知道他一定会看见的。莫里亚蒂这样想着，感到身上的温度愈发灼热，故意将双腿分得更开。

“你跟麦考夫见过面了？”夏洛克停止移动手指。“别动，再动我就不操你了。”他在莫里亚蒂耳边威胁到。

“别这样，Sherly。你连亲哥哥也嫉妒吗？”莫里亚蒂忽视了夏洛克的威胁，动作得更加激烈。在感受到身体里的手指有往后抽出的迹象后，他故意扭动着腰，换上一种黏腻的嗓音：“Keep doing，please.”

夏洛克将手指抽出，拉开裤子的拉链换上自己的阴茎抵在莫里亚蒂的后穴。他本来想再扩张得充分点的，可对方看样子并不需要那个。莫里亚蒂背对着自己，重心前倾着支撑在窗户上，完全一副顺从的样子。可夏洛克知道这顺从的表象下混杂了多少原罪。

夏洛克按住莫里亚蒂的腰，将自己挤入罪犯的体内。

当夏洛克的阴茎完全没入后，两人都发出一声满足的叹息。无套的感觉和戴套很不一样，那层橡胶膜将人的感官钝化了。他可以感受到罪犯的内壁是如何亲昵地紧贴着他的阴茎，伴随着每次微小的摩擦带来火花般的快感的。他开始试着移动，这绝非易事，挤压的快感每一下都是对定力的挑战。他才摆脱那个调侃般的标签没多久，不想再被冠上另一个耻辱的名号。

“对我粗暴点，甜心。”莫里亚蒂的脖子昂起着喘息，脸向着窗口。这莫名让夏洛克感到光火。“不用你告诉我。”他掐着罪犯的腰，进行了一次深入的顶弄，莫里亚蒂的身体敏感地绷紧。“放松。”他今天第二次对莫里亚蒂说这句话，伸手解开了莫里亚蒂的西装扣，同时变换着角度刺戳着，寻找着记忆中的位置。当他将莫里亚蒂的领带松开时，他碰到的那个点使罪犯的腰瞬间软了下去。

“啊，就是那儿……”莫里亚蒂颤抖着呻吟着。夏洛克知道这次不是装的。他将手伸到莫里亚蒂灰色的西装中，隔着衬衫开始玩弄罪犯的乳头。出于某种自私的念头，他还不想让莫里亚蒂的皮肤过多地暴露。对方可能并没有意识到这点，或者故意跟他过不去，挣扎着想把衣服解开。手铐摩擦窗玻璃的声音在他的面前响起。

“别隔着衣服。”莫里亚蒂含混着说，夏洛克感受到手下的点隔着衬衫立了起来。他用指腹顺着一个方向按摩着那个小肉粒，同时感受到对方身体又一次绞紧。“住手，别这样！”莫里亚蒂尖叫出声，同时将胸膛往侦探手中凑去。

“你喜欢这样。”夏洛克说，尽量使自己的语调保持平稳。“是的，我喜欢。”当夏洛克用二指夹着罪犯的乳头往上抬时，罪犯的声音听起来快哭出来了。夏洛克知道他不会哭的，他还能承受更多。夏洛克将莫里亚蒂的乳头放开，往他的身下摸去，那里早已被前液浸得湿成一片。

“我还有个惊喜要给你，我想你会同样喜欢的。”夏洛克用指甲轻轻搔刮着罪犯的铃口，感受到又一些新流出来的液体将他的指尖濡湿。莫里亚蒂没有回答，于是他又继续说下去。“如果我一会儿不让你射的话，你会求我让你射精吗？”

“天呐，我会的。”莫里亚蒂闭上了眼，想象着那个画面。“求你……”他说，并不可抑制地被自己的想象弄得兴奋起来。夏洛克掌控全局的念头让他全身发烫。侦探的阴茎还在他的前列腺上来回研磨，他只觉得自己愈发坚硬，阴茎抵在了腹部。“求你，夏洛克，让我高潮。”

“等等。”夏洛克又重重摩擦了一下，在感受到手里的阴茎开始轻微颤抖起来后松开了手。“等我一起。”他说。

“求你，”莫里亚蒂还在继续，他的身体前后移动着，手铐不时擦到玻璃上发出刺耳的响声。有半透明的液体滴到地板上，“射进来，”他说，“射到我的里面。”

夏洛克的神色沉了沉，按住了莫里亚蒂的腰。“吉姆。”他将这个带着苦味的名字放在舌尖，低吼一声射在了罪犯体内。与此同时他身前的人也达到了顶峰。夏洛克松开莫里亚蒂，扳过他的肩膀，看着对方还在高潮余韵中颤抖的样子，与他互换了回到家后的第一个吻。

这个吻的时间也许持续得有些太长了，夏洛克有些晕乎乎地想，直到对方的手按他的脸颊上把他松开。他看着莫里亚蒂黑色的眸子，某些狡黠的东西在里面隐隐闪动着。

“honey，”莫里亚蒂向夏洛克展示那副被他拎在空中的手铐，夏洛克的呼吸暂停了一下。

“如果没记错的话，我应该说过这句话吧：夜还很长呢。”

莫里亚蒂朝夏洛克咧开嘴角，露出了捕食者的微笑。

*

“你确定要走吗？”夏洛克坐在床沿，看莫里亚蒂对着镜子重新将领带一丝不苟地系好。

“还有三个小时天才会亮，你可以在这儿睡会儿。”

“不，不，不。”莫里亚蒂对着镜子摇了摇头，发出一声轻哼。“不要在敌人的领地休息，这是自然界的一条公理。我真惊讶你竟然不知道。”

夏洛克将手放在膝盖上沉默了。他低下头去看着自己的手，抬起头发现莫里亚蒂也正沉默着看着自己。

“那一路顺风？”夏洛克说，“我再歇几个小时，然后可以去一趟医院了。刚才你弄的时候我觉得伤口有些疼。”

“那是你挣扎得太厉害了。”莫里亚蒂走到夏洛克面前，将手伸到他的胳膊上。夏洛克看着他将一条绷带重新系好。“绷带都松了，不疼有鬼。”他将手上的血迹展示给夏洛克，并在后者的注视下将食指放入口中。

“甜的。”他咂咂嘴，假惺惺地点评到。

“下次见面是什么时候？”夏洛克躺到床上，闭上了眼。

“难说，看情况。”莫里亚蒂将那只价格不菲的领夹重新别回领带上。“怎么，还没走就开始想我了？”

“不。”夏洛克说，声音听起来很沉闷。

“那就下次见咯。”莫里亚蒂耸了耸肩。“想要晚安吻吗？”他说。

“不。”夏洛克说。

“好吧，好吧，真难满足。”莫里亚蒂翻了个白眼，“下次见吧，夏洛克。希望下次见的时候你没有缺胳膊少腿的。”

“彼此彼此。”夏洛克说，像截木头般躺在床上。

他感受到莫里亚蒂的注视，那没让他睁开眼。“再见。”他说。

“再见。”

当莫里亚蒂走后，夏洛克在床上睁着眼躺了半个小时。当他得出结论自己今天是无论如何也睡不着后，他起身从上衣口袋里掏出一根烟，从床头柜拾起打火机点燃了它。

夏洛克打开台灯，坐在床沿抽烟。有些人爱在烟雾缭绕中回忆自己的生活，夏洛克显然不属于那类。但当辛辣的气体充满肺叶的时候，他必须承认，某些人的脸总是在越重的烟雾下看得越清晰。

他燃着烟走到莫里亚蒂刚刚待过的镜子前，一个浅红色的东西跃入夏洛克的视线。

那是莫里亚蒂用他的血画在镜子上的，一个小型的十字架。


	16. Chapter 16

夏洛克睁着眼躺在床上，直到第一抹晨光刺痛角膜。翌日他到医院开了一堆尼美舒利和对乙酰氨基酚。约翰见到夏洛克的时候显然吃了一惊，他推断不出什么，只能通过将某些词汇来回重复以表达震惊。而茉莉则显示出一种混合着痛心与不安的强烈情感。他也见到了麦考夫，他什么都知道。而夏洛克通过这个政客嘴角尖锐的弧度得知了一些更为明显的事实。

如果真有人认真研习了那篇《论各种烟灰的辨认》的话，那么他或许可以从多达一百四十种的雪茄烟、纸烟、烟斗丝的烟灰中辨认出夏洛克床头那只不算崭新的烟灰缸底灰黑色的粉末究竟是属哪种；更进一步，假设他是个拥有如那只烟灰缸的主人般敏锐洞察力的人，还可以分辨出它们的来源：来自美国田纳西州的烟草度过了无数闷热而漫长的雨季，经潮湿、切分、发酵后在热烈地燃烧中回归本源，于烟灰缸底蜷缩拥抱着融为一体。夏洛克的下唇上有一块已经结痂的、由另一个人造成的细小的伤口。

关于莫里亚蒂今早离开后去了哪里，夏洛克决定不去深究。自221B的起居室，那个罪犯曾经停留过的地方望向窗外的话，可以看到对面楼层窗帘后隐隐幢幢的人影。通勤者在拥挤如沙丁鱼罐头的地铁中往返于两点；新生儿在医院中啼哭；逝者的子女在墓碑前沉默。他早已学会如何表现得漠不关心。

而至于自上次分别至这次出现期间莫里亚蒂究竟做了什么，好像真如他自己所言，“只是去放了个假而已”。夏洛克抿了一口咖啡随手翻着《泰晤士报》，上面用大的篇幅描绘了几天前圣帕特里克节的盛况，配有一个人戴着比他头还大的滑稽帽子的彩色插图。夏洛克不屑地将这页翻了过去。近日将于萨默塞特宫举办双年展、大选前50位的英国首相排名，以及令人眼花缭乱的奢饰品广告……日光之下无新事。

“事实不是你说的那样。”

“什么？”夏洛克将视线从报纸上移开，约翰正坐在对面盯着他，表情严肃得像一尊雕塑。

“在医院里时我问你你身上的伤是怎么来的，你说是在当卧底的时候被发现了，在遭受严刑拷打之后被麦考夫救了出来，但这不是真的——你有事瞒着我。”

“我是说，你是什么时候到这儿的。”夏洛克把目光重新放回报纸上，就像没听到对方的话一样：“我都没发现你来了。”

“夏洛克！”夏洛克面前的报纸被一把抽走，他的手在空中保持着捏住纸边沿的状态，缓缓地、极不情愿地抬起头。“我自从你早上从医院回来后就在这儿了。现在，别转移话题。”约翰将报纸叠好放在一旁，夏洛克敏锐地注意到当他将报纸对准桌角时，他的手握成了一个拳。

“是，是，我听着。”夏洛克百无聊赖地把玩着自己的手指：“你为什么这么觉得？”

“我问了麦考夫。”

“还真是简单直接，”夏洛克耸了耸肩：“他可是全英国最精于心计的人，只要是对我不利的什么谎都扯得出来。想知道关于我的事随便谷歌一下都比他的回答客观——不过话说回来，他都跟你说了些什么？”

“他说关于你身上正在发生什么他也不清楚，但是——他希望我能留神看管着你，以免你再做出什么出格的事。”

“‘他也不清楚’，真是新奇，这世上竟然还有大英政府不清楚的事。”夏洛克的语气中带着讽刺，“至于派你来看管我，我很怀疑这件事的必要性……”

夏洛克说到这句时故意放慢了语速，目光越过约翰的肩看向他身后书架上两本书间的缝隙。很明显，这段对话不仅有他和约翰两个人知道，从MI5的监控摄像里能将现在发生的事看得一清二楚。

“夏洛克，你答应过的——当你遇到困难时，告诉我。还记得吗？”约翰的声音沉了下去。

“我恐怕没有那部分的记忆，”夏洛克对着摄像头比了句脏话的口型，目光重新移回约翰脸上：“只是你向我提了这个要求，这和‘答应过’是两码事。如果不否认就算答应的话，那我早成为英国最知名的模特之一了。”

“模特？”

“什么模特？”

“你刚刚自己说的，”约翰朝夏洛克摊开手掌：“英国最知名的模特。”

“那只是个比喻，约翰。”夏洛克盯着面前的一团空气，假装自己仍然在读报的样子：“我原以为你来这儿除了跟我抠字眼还能干点什么更有意义的事呢。”

“实际上，差不多，”约翰将摆在桌角的报纸重新摊开，举到夏洛克面前。正中一栏是萨默塞特宫维多利亚式翼楼的照片。夏洛克缓缓闭上眼，抬起手将手掌盖在了眼皮上。

“我想邀请你去双年展，与我和玛丽。”

*

“天呐，真是太有趣了，我真后悔没早点听你的！看看这些油画，无一不透露着对现实的严肃批判与对人性的深刻探讨，展现了作者高尚的艺术情怀与悲天悯人的主观情感，令人在啧啧称赞的同时又不禁怀——请问这画的是一个马桶圈上的墨西哥卷饼吗？”

“夏洛克，你可以不通过无休无止的充满讽刺的念白来表达你的不满的。”约翰背对着夏洛克，背着手站在一幅丹麦画家的油画前头都没回。“如果你抱怨累了的话，我的建议是你闭上一会儿嘴。”

“是啊，要不是某人早些日子在我耳边不停地唠叨‘这个会展很出名，你应该看看’、‘你手头根本没什么大案，为什么不来呢’、‘玛丽很想你，你们好久没见了’……”

“我有吗？”玛丽看着约翰，俏皮地眨了眨眼：“真没想到你把我也当成理由搬出来了。”

“蹩脚的理由。”夏洛克补充道，“尤其是在你们本应为带孩子的事忙得焦头烂额的时候。”

“某种意义上你说对了，”玛丽托着脸颊朝夏洛克摇了摇头：“我确实为了孩子的事忙得焦头烂额，但不是我的孩子——医院里最近新进来一个产妇，产后出血的问题很严重，不时把病房闹得鸡飞狗跳的，刚刚我收到了主任的电话——恐怕一会儿还得过去一趟。”

“现在吗？”约翰问，收到一个不置可否的眼神后悻悻然转向另一幅画。

“我们还是继续讨论墨西哥卷的问题吧。”他说。

玛丽没多久就回到医院帮忙了，留下夏洛克和约翰两个人在一堆花里胡哨的线条前面面相觑。最后二人都不得不承认自己在鉴赏艺术品方面一窍不通，只能一边在走廊上到处转悠一边闲聊。约翰讲了一些自己的婚后生活，夏洛克则没什么能说的。这句话其实不准确，他能说的实在是太多了，但是没有一句是能在这种场合下告诉约翰的。类似于“当你过着幸福美满的婚姻生活时我跟我的宿敌搞在了一起”或者“实际上我卷入了另一场游戏不出意外的话现在一英里外就有一把枪瞄准了我的脑袋”。他可以想象约翰听到这些时的反应，不，他暂时还不想看到自己的名字出现在言情小说的封面上。

就在他们在螺旋状的楼梯上走到一半时，一个工作人员迎面而来告诉他们闭馆了，请游客离开。

“可是展览才刚开始没多久？”约翰举起手腕把手表展示给对方。

“事实如此。但现在发生了些意外，我们需要立即清空无关人员，希望您能谅解。”工作人员的语气里流露出焦急和无奈，而这刚好是某些人希望听到的。

“听听，听听！”夏洛克向约翰示意，“‘发生了些意外’，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“意味着我们终于不用为黑色的圆究竟代表着永恒的虚无还是黑布林而争执了？”约翰显然没反应过来。

“意味着这该死的无聊生活终于要告一段落了！”

夏洛克边说边沿着楼梯直奔楼上，约翰向还留在原地愣神的工作人员投以一个“习惯就好”的微笑：“他就是这样，我也没办法。”约翰撇了撇嘴，看到夏洛克的身影消失在了楼梯的另一端，“但是不得不说，你们很幸运，因为他刚好是个爱管闲事的侦探，还不赖的那种——你可能在报纸上见过他的照片——那么，这里究竟发生什么了？画作失窃了？”

“准确地说应该是‘掉包’，不，‘掉包’也不准确，应该是……”工作人员绞尽脑汁好想出一个适合概括当前状况的词语，奈何词汇量受限，在尝试了“替换”、“代替”等一系列词后，最终无奈地表示：

“你知道伦勃朗的《脱离苦难》吗？”

“圣匹兹堡修道院那幅？”约翰因对方突然提到那副画感到意外，“它不是前些日子被盗了吗？”

“问题就在这儿，”对方的话停顿了一下，就像电影里那些故作高深的角色在说出什么惊天秘密之前一定要装模作样地保持一段毫无意义的沉默用来吊观众的胃口，而约翰也像那些傻乎乎的观众一样屏息凝神等待着奥秘的揭晓。

“它出现了，就在这里。”


	17. Chapter 17

油画中，尼哥底母紧抱着第一位殉道者，昏暗的光线照射在神子的身子与白色的殓布上。耶稣的躯体苍白，沾着鲜血，脑袋轻垂在肩上，并无痛苦的表情；他的身体柔软，却并不蜷缩。周围的人神情迥异，昏厥的玛莉亚跌在护持者的手臂中。萨默塞特宫很快请来了鉴定专家，这幅《脱离苦难》经鉴定为伦勃朗的真迹。失踪一个多月的油画离奇出现在双年展的展会上。消息一出，全场哗然。夏洛克望着油画中他们所刺透的①，眼神深邃。

他记得这幅画失窃时的消息，按照时间推算，那时他应该刚好在埃尔根，和莫里亚蒂在一起。但那并不妨碍，因为莫里亚蒂极少亲自动手；而如果前些日子莫里亚蒂是在谋划将油画转移到伦敦，并在双年展上来一出令人大跌眼镜的意外惊喜的话，那么他无疑是成功了。但目的呢？他的目的是什么？莫里亚蒂从来不做毫无意义的事，如果他费尽千辛万苦只是为了把一幅油画从一个地方移到另一个地方，那绝对不像他的作风。

苏格兰场的警探如约而至，询问了一些夏洛克瞥一眼就知道答案的问题。雷斯垂德的颧骨上有一道因太阳镜挡住而明显与其余地方有色差的印子。圣帕特里克节的太阳可没法把人晒成这样，更大的可能是先前意大利黑手党的事件。怎么，他办完案子后还顺带度了个假？

作案手法一目了然：监控摄像的内容，正如预计一样，经过了人为篡改。被修改的时间是今日凌晨三点至三点半。在这半个小时内会重播上半个小时的内容。展厅的侧门有一条不引人注目的通道，是留给工作人员进出的。油画外没有额外的防护措施。有趣的是，作案者连画框也一并带走了，而关于油画被偷换了这件事，一开始竟没有人发现。最后还是一名游客指出这幅仿伦勃朗的油画放在这样一个展览里很奇怪，它才引起了人们的重视。

非常自信的行动，这让夏洛克不禁回想到很久以前——也或许不久吧，感觉还像是昨天——发生的皇冠失窃案。但这次肯定不是莫里亚蒂亲自行动。经推测，作案者应为一名中等身材，精通计算机技术，具有一定反侦能力的白人男性，此外还应跟场馆的至少一位员工是熟识。抓捕偷换者的工作，夏洛克决定留给苏格兰场，因为那人也只是个卖命的——甚至可能都不知道自己是在为谁卖命。而比起是谁偷换了画作，还有另一个问题更吸引夏洛克的注意力。

“摆在这里的原本是什么？”

夏洛克打断了雷斯垂德对策展人关于“你是否有从事IT行业的亲属”的盘问。“既然这幅画是被替换过来的，那原本摆在这里的是什么？”

“你是说，作案者的真实目的其实是那幅展出的画吗？”雷斯垂德摇了摇头。如果只是普通的盗窃案，那么这件案子的性质还比较简单。但现在突然出现的失踪油画使整个案子扑朔迷离了起来。“夏洛克，虽然你为我们侦破了很多案子，但这次恕我无法认同你的看法。因为如果作案者想要那副展出的画作的话，那么他实在不是一个聪明人——他甚至把画框也带走了。要知道，藏起一具画框可比藏起一幅画困难多了。”

《脱离苦难》长约62英寸，宽约46英寸，在油画中绝对称不上小。为了节约空间，展览的画作位置都经过了精心的排布。在这幅画的周围也是一些大小相近的。要在展厅中卸下一副画刚好够放这幅，说明原先的画也不会小到哪去。画框上有玻璃保护画作，携带极为不便。所以展出的画比起被带走，更大的可能是……

“那副画现在还在这里。”

“怎么可能？”约翰表示无法理解，“偷了画却不带走？夏洛克，你比我更富有想象力。”

“作案者需要的不是那幅画，而是这个展厅。他希望我们发现它，”夏洛克指向《脱离苦难》，严肃地说。他眼底跃动的光芒与画面中的光火交相辉映。浓稠的烟蓝，稀薄的杏黄，红褐色坚硬得如泥土。夏洛克的嘴角抿起，十字架上的圣徒沉默着。如果在意不是优点，为何要用肉心替换那冷漠无情的石心？②

“相信我——重要的不是画，而是画所传达的信息。”

*

正如夏洛克所说，那幅被替换的画最终在萨默塞特宫翼楼的一个房间里被找到。藏得不算隐蔽，但由于房间众多还是花了一番功夫。被找到时它正被整齐地摆在办公桌上，一旁的花瓶中放着一束新鲜的洛丽玛丝玫瑰。

“行为艺术？”约翰打量着那幅铺满了好似扭曲了的经纬线的画作一筹莫展，“这下我真是困惑了，犯案者既不想要展出作品，又把先前的油画以这种形式还了回来。还是说他想要自首——在那之前，先借这个火一把？”

“不，”夏洛克双手撑在桌上，将画的一部分笼罩在自己身体的阴影之下。画的主色调是浅褐色，作者故意作出了因时间而剥落的效果。从这个角度看，整幅画作好像一副大航海时代的地图。夏洛克转过身面向策展人：“这幅画的名字叫什么？”

“这与案子本身有关吗？”约翰看着策展人苦于思索的样子，为他鸣不平：“既然东西都没丢，我们把那幅油画送回圣匹兹堡修道院不就行了？还是不要打扰会展的进行比较好。”

实际上，他所说的也正是雷斯垂德等人正在做的。苏格兰场探案效率先不论，在将画作打包方面倒是一绝。也许当他们警佐干不下去了后可以从事运输行业，夏洛克看着被裹得好似木乃伊的画作，耳边隐约响起了直升机的轰鸣。

“这很重要。”夏洛克感受到自己后槽牙的咬合。他并不确定自己为什么相信这幅画的名字会很重要——或许是出于直觉，或许是他的意识先他一步得知了事情的真相。无论如何，他需要做出决定。棋盘亟待翻转，该是他的回合了。

策展人找来了本次会展的作品目录，夏洛克在那上面看到了更多的展出作品。有抽象画，也有写实的。有一幅甚至能很明显地看出是描摹的伦敦眼。终于，他在上百幅不同派别、不同风格的画作中找到了那堆线条。它们躲在展出册里就像一片灰尘躲在经年的纪念品中。

“我打赌它的名字不会是《意大利面》。”约翰凑了过来表示：“我是说，它们确实很像，但艺术家眼中的世界也许与常人眼中是不同的。再者说，谁知道呢，没准他们笔下的只是磕了药后出现的幻觉？”

“确实不是。”夏洛克将脸从名目繁多的展出目录上抬起，“《时间与空间》——这是它的名字。”

*

夏洛克坐在海德公园的长椅上，独自一人。约翰被他打发回家照顾孩子，拥有一个家庭的人的生活总归是不同的，夏洛克不会否认这点。不远处是坐落于泰晤士河畔的大本钟。在他视线的尽头有几个年轻人在湖边喂天鹅，湖面波光粼粼。长椅旁的花丛上蜂蝶飞舞，鹅黄色的金盏花与黛紫色的风信子竞相斗妍。他身后的草坪上有一个人在拉手风琴，曲调悠扬。夏洛克辨认出了那首曲子。是皮亚佐拉的《普雷斯托》。

时间与空间，这算不上什么线索，夏洛克低下头看着自己放在膝盖上的手，陷入了深思。突然消失又突然出现的油画，特意安排的戏剧。夏洛克的手中握着一根线头，线的另一端是一团迷雾，迷雾中隐约站着一个人影。他不明白它将通往何处，而这根线——这根象征着背德、罪恶，以及存在本身的线——究竟是牵绳还是蛛丝。关于莫里亚蒂的一切都如同迷一般，模棱两可的对话，所有模糊不清的试探，每一步都若有所指而意不在此。他有一种预感，当这团迷雾被剥开后，最后的答案离他也不远了。

他们之间的，最后的问题（the final problem）的答案。

《普雷斯托》的曲调不知何时停了下来，夏洛克抬起头，发现一个约莫十一二岁的小男孩正站在自己面前。他的衣着褴褛，身材瘦削，身上却很干净。带有破洞的帽檐挡不住那双炯炯有神的黑眼睛。

“买朵花吗？先生。”小男孩将手举到夏洛克面前，他的手中正握着一朵淡粉色的洛丽玛丝玫瑰，③和萨默塞特宫办公桌上的几乎一模一样。

夏洛克花一英镑买下了那朵花，花茎上的刺已经被剔除了。馥郁的香气、柔软的花瓣、精致的花托、嫩绿色的叶片都显示了它的温和无害，细腻的粉色好像少女的脸颊。但是夏洛克知道不会只有这么简单。他捻起穿在花茎上的定价牌，上面只有一行打印的数字。

515067-008128

 

 

①出自《若望福音》19:37 “经上另有一句说:‘他们要瞻望他们所刺透的。’”

②出自《以西结书》36：26 “我也要赐给你们一个新心，将新灵放在你们里面。又从你们的肉体中除掉石心，赐给你们肉心。”

③洛丽玛丝玫瑰的花语：死的怀念、你是我永远的东西


	18. Chapter 18

515067-008128

这串数字可能有任何含义，可能是某个藏着最高级国家机密的保险柜密码，一旦输错会在零点一秒内将人炸成碎片；可能暗含着某个重要的历史事件——阿尔布雷希特四世颁布巴伐利亚不可分割的法令①看起来像是最接近正确答案的，可这毫无意义；可能是报纸上任意几个字母散落的部位，报纸的来源也许还不一样。《泰晤士报》、《每日邮报》、《太阳报》、《旗帜报》……都有可能，或许这时候搜寻一下221B的邮箱会是个不错的选择；甚至可能——没有任何含义，只是一个戏弄人的把戏，正如莫里亚蒂一直以来做的那样。或者说，独特的调情方式，谁知道呢。如果莫里亚蒂能骗过他一次（如果算上假死，或许是两次），那这次也不排除是个圈套的可能性。

若是普通人得到这样一串数字，想必是一头雾水。而对于脑中始终存放着伦敦地图（实时更新，精确到每一个红绿灯和下水道口）的夏洛克而言，这无疑是一个再清楚不过的讯息。

坐标。

那副画是个提示，屈曲的线条暗示着经纬线。先是纬度，后是经度。纬度正数为北纬，负数为南纬；经度正数为东经，负数为西经。那么这串数字补充完整则是51°50′67″N，0°81′28″W。

夏洛克掏出手机打开谷歌地图，这串数字不在他的记忆里，但离伦敦塔桥很近，近得几乎只有扔个石头的距离。夏洛克将坐标输入搜索栏，地图显示正在加载。

没有人知道莫里亚蒂究竟还留了多少迷题亟待他去解决，或许这个问题只有这一切的始作俑者自己知道。那双黑色的眼睛里究竟暗藏着什么，这是一个没有公式的未解之谜。或许有人曾经接近过，但从未有人能够参透。

不消一刻，软件加载完成，绿色的光标在屏幕中心跳动着。夏洛克看了一眼时间，还来得及。

*

倘若你站在伦敦塔桥上举目远眺，可以看见停泊在泰晤士河上的贝尔法斯特号。确切地说是已经退役了的贝尔法斯特号。这艘曾在二战中服役的巡航舰现在是一座战舰博物馆，开放时间是每日的上午十点到晚六点。

在战舰博物馆上沿后甲板往前走，可看见舰侧走廊边挂着一块木制徽标，上边是舰标，中间是座右铭。那里还有一只银制船铃，铃内雕刻着官兵服役时所生、并在舰上接受过洗礼的子女的名字。游客们能够参观它的包括大锅炉房与引擎房在内的九个甲板层。如果愿意的话，你甚至还可以操作高射炮。

夏洛克在入口处戴上语音导览仪，好的，现在他简直要相信莫里亚蒂是在变相推销London Pass②了。

导览仪中没有像正常一样播报导游信息，而是响起断断续续的电流声。夏洛克没有要求更换导览仪，而是边走边凝神倾听着。当他在一块标有“Harland & Wolff”的铜标牌前停下时，夏洛克第一次听到了杂音以外的声音。

是歌曲《London bridge is falling down》。

只需稍加辨识，就能发现歌曲并不是从导览仪中，而是通过船上的广播系统发出的。身边的游客纷纷抬起头探寻究竟发生了什么，工作人员迅速跑到广播室制止这场意外，而夏洛克知道真正的好戏现在才开始。因为就在一片混乱中，他的导览仪中响起了一个熟悉的声音。

“各位游客久等了，我是你们的导游金。今天由我来为你们介绍贝尔法斯特号战舰。”

“贝尔法斯特号战舰曾是20世纪上半叶最先进、最为宏伟的战舰之一，由H&W造船厂制造。真是有趣，泰坦尼克号也出生在那里。它曾在二战期间给了德军的‘沙恩霍斯特’号沉重一击,你们知道的，敲掉了它全部的主炮炮塔，那个可怜的家伙像个高位截瘫患者一样笔直地沉进了海里。撒旦保佑，数百发炮弹在沙舰上爆炸——BOOM！那场景，啧啧……”

“不好意思，我是不是扯远了？你还在吗亲爱的？说真的，去他的战舰吧，有谁在乎这个——海啸、空难，火山喷发，或许你觉得化学武器更有趣一点？”

“不过话说回来，你不会觉得我扯那些‘数百发炮弹在船上爆炸’是在讲故事吧？鉴于你现在正站在船上，况且你是个聪明的孩子，应该能懂我意思，对吧？”

“好了夏洛克，游玩时间到此结束。地址我已经告诉你了，来找我吧。顺带一提，这首歌还会再持续一个小时。而当它结束时……话我就说这么多，祝你好运。”

夏洛克抬起头，目光穿过船舱的玻璃窗，越过夕阳下的泰晤士河，在不知何处的空中与另一簇目光交汇。西沉的斜阳被大片的火烧云簇拥着，天空呈现出介于崧蓝与黛紫之间的颜色。层叠的红云被日光镶嵌上金色的边沿，燃烧般沉沉地压在河面上。这些张扬的红全被无声收纳进了夏洛克蓝灰色的眼睛里，而他眼中的水面没有一丝波纹。

*

地址并不难找，导览仪中的电流声已经把答案告诉了他。把二进制当做解谜的关键早已屡见不鲜。出租车在一幢公寓楼前停下，夏洛克环顾四周，不敢相信最终的目的地会这样的……平平无奇。住宅靠近白教堂区，却不毗邻主要街道。整幢楼算不上破旧，但绝对不豪华，至少不是那种看上去写着“犯罪界的拿破仑在此”的地方。

公寓楼的底层有电梯，夏洛克专门在信箱附近逗留了一会儿，莫里亚蒂的信箱是空的，但是有一周内打开过的迹象。此外，另有几处信箱看得出有人使用的痕迹，但更多的是两年内都没人打开过的空信箱。莫里亚蒂的对门和上下层看起来都没人居住，更大的可能是他顺带把那几户也买下来后就一直空关着。莫里亚蒂的职业决定了他不能有太多的邻居，然而事实真是这样吗？

夏洛克进到电梯里。电梯三面都贴有大幅的广告，分别是汽车、床垫和整形美容。广告纸外的玻璃上有刮擦的痕迹，看起来已经有些年头了。角落里装有监控摄像头，但是并没有打开。夏洛克抬起头与摄像头黑色的独眼对视着，或许它已经出于偶然或必然因素被破坏了。夏洛克按下M层③的按钮，按钮的四周随即亮起红光，银灰色的电梯门在他面前缓缓关闭。

等待的过程是焦虑的，夏洛克看着电梯里红色的数字从一跳到二，再从二跳到三。那有点像在口腔医院等候室里时的感觉，时间像口香糖般粘稠且长，唯一的区别是在电梯里可别指望找到堆满茶几的旧杂志。夏洛克在脑内模拟了一会儿可能发生的十五种情况，其中包括打开电梯门发现面前正摆着一个还有十几秒结束计时的定时炸弹，以及一群蹲在角落里的平均体重二百磅的打手见到他后一拥而上。够了，夏洛克，你什么时候变得和约翰一样富有想象力了。

伴随着微波炉到时般“叮”的一声，光亮从电梯门张开的缝隙中透了出来。没有定时炸弹，没有蒙面打手，没有铺天盖地的红外发射器。除了地毯毛糙的边缘和楼梯间的烟头暗示了这里偶尔有陌生人前来外，没有任何能表明这里主人特殊身份的东西。

如同所有那些怀着忐忑与期待的心情前来咨询的罪犯一样，夏洛克站到了莫里亚蒂的门前。更多的细节跃入他的眼中——生锈的锁孔、有什么贴在门上后撕下的痕迹，他辨认出了门上的袖珍摄像头（夏洛克能肯定这个绝对是可以用的）。他的头脑中有个声音告诉他这间房子与莫里亚蒂在埃尔根的那所是不一样的，不是更隐秘，而是更……私人？那么邀请他到这里来则意味着……

夏洛克一时难以找出那个形容词，好似突然有很多情绪潮水般地漫过了他，而他在这片无息的浪潮中只能选择噤声。

而此时此刻，既然他已经通过重重考验站在了莫里亚蒂的门前，似乎有个更为直接的问题拦在他面前：就在夏洛克思索着究竟是直接敲门还是给莫里亚蒂那早已停机的手机号发条短信时，门后传来了一声突兀的“咔哒”声，表明这扇门已经打开了。

夏洛克站在门口，暗自捏紧了拳头，没有动作。时间一秒一秒继续着，没有任何事情发生，就好像刚才门后的那声响声只是一场幻觉。就在夏洛克的心跳几乎盖过声音中的细节时，他听到门内传来这样一句话。

“不进来喝杯茶吗，我的甜心？”

 

①非常巧合的是，阿尔布雷希特四世颁布巴伐利亚不可分割的法令刚好发生在1506年7月8日

②伦敦城市观光卡，包括伦敦及周边知名的80多个景点的免费参观

③在西方13是一个不吉利的数字，用到13的地方多用M来代替（M在字母表中是第十三个）


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章毒品、流血描写涉及

吉姆·莫里亚蒂坐在用波斯毡作面的无靠背卡其色长沙发上，从这个角度只能辨别出他的背影，仍是那身熟悉的威士伍德。他的右手边，一台留声机正播放着雪巡乐队的《How to be dead》。而莫里亚蒂正用手指在沙发上跟着音乐打节拍。

夏洛克无声地来到莫里亚蒂背后，居高临下地俯视着他的宿敌。莫里亚蒂或许是察觉到了他的靠近，停止了打节拍，将双手撑到身后，仰起头，以一个极为别扭的姿势朝夏洛克挤了挤眼睛。

“真是遗憾，我本来有机会邀请你去听现场版的。①”莫里亚蒂从西装胸前口袋中抽出今天的第三朵洛丽玛丝玫瑰，它看上去娇艳欲滴。“我能邀请你与我共舞吗？”他将花瓣凑到唇边轻吻了一下，然后随意地抛给夏洛克。后者将其稳稳接在了手中。

莫里亚蒂这间公寓的室内装潢呈现出两个极端。一方面，房间布置得极为简约，室内除了必要的家具，装饰品寥寥无几，既没有埃尔根书房中夺目的大幅油画，也没有鹿头之类体现主人性格的私人藏品，倒真像一个小职员会住的地方。但夏洛克一眼就辨认出了那台留声机是现存数量最少，同时也是最为名贵的奇涅牌，价格必定不菲。除此之外，还有一个更重要的发现——莫里亚蒂是一个人住在这里的。

“噢，Sherly，我愚蠢又漂亮的小甜心，能不能收起你的职业病？你这样让我觉得自己都被看穿了。”莫里亚蒂起身拍平西装上的褶皱，背对着夏洛克走到留声机旁，将唱臂放回唱臂槽，空气中的音乐戛然而止。 他的指甲在黑胶唱片的表面轻轻滑动着，然后蓦地顿住了。

“鉴于我们接下来要做的事，我觉得有必要换首劲爆点的歌。”莫里亚蒂说着，转过身，手中不知何时多了两样东西。

那是一粒药片和一把拆信刀。

夏洛克看向那个药片，小巧而圆润的形状，纯粹的乳白色，中间有一道小小的凹痕。“我不会跟你玩这种游戏的，”他的语气里听不出任何感情，“况且我已经戒毒了。”

“你我都知道那不是真的。”莫里亚蒂以一个慵懒的姿势斜靠在桌旁，低垂着眼帘打量夏洛克：“你会的，来嘛，别那么无趣。不喜欢这个的话还有别的——可卡因、安非他命、安眠酮……you name it.你就当今天是4月20日好了。②”

“上帝会原谅你的。”莫里亚蒂看着夏洛克没有一丝波澜的眼睛，抬起眼眸顽劣地补充道。

“人们在周一至周六做尽坏事，而在周日通过忏悔企图把自己做的坏事一笔勾销，”夏洛克从莫里亚蒂的手掌中拾起那粒药片缓缓举到面前，它在夏洛克的面前反射着罪恶的光芒，正好遮住了罪犯嘴角的弧度。

“真是方便。”

他用浅灰色的瞳仁注视着面前的药片，然后在莫里亚蒂的注视下将它放入口中。

“是啊，真是方便。”莫里亚蒂阴阳怪气地笑了。他走上前去揽住侦探的后脑，紧接着的是一个突如其来的、利刃般的吻。他撕扯着、啃咬着，誓要把人劈作两半，又如困兽般孤注一掷，不将对方拆吃入腹决不罢休。莫里亚蒂扯着夏洛克的头发把他带到桌旁，直到自己的后腰再度抵在了桌角。夏洛克揽住莫里亚蒂，他的手肘支撑在桌上，硬而冰冷的质感，是关节的相互挤压。他们如亚当与夏娃般分食了苹果，用牙齿去碾碎，甜腻的汁液顺着喉管落入空荡的胃袋，于是原始的罪恶由此而生。混杂着腐熟的甜香，却又不折不扣地灼伤了他。夏洛克能感受到自己的胃中仿若有数千只蝴蝶振翅欲飞，它们扇动着五彩斑斓的翅膀，投入令人目眩的火光中，燃烧时的悲鸣近乎微不可闻。

直到确保药片完全溶化后，莫里亚蒂才松开了夏洛克。他撩起夏洛克的刘海，满意地看到那双清澈的眼睛渐渐失去光泽。摧毁美比创造世界更有快感，这句话应该写进启示录。

“夏洛克，”他将额头抵在夏洛克的前额，将那把拆信刀缓缓、缓缓地递到侦探手中。“看着我，”莫里亚蒂说，他能感受到掌心中的手正微微颤抖着。莫里亚蒂不由自主地联想到，小时候，当他把蝴蝶定在标本框上时，它们的触须也是这样的颤抖。

“集中精力……”莫里亚蒂在夏洛克身前让出位置，同时将一只手按在了桌上，“像这样……”他拔掉拆信刀的刀鞘，然后握着夏洛克的手移到桌子上方，将刀尖对准了自己指缝间的空隙。电光火石间，刀尖已经插到了他指缝间的桌面里。

“现在，轮到你了。”莫里亚蒂舔了舔嘴角，轻轻移开自己的手，以一种堪称期待的目光看着夏洛克。

轮到你了，夏洛克。现在你来抓我们。夏洛克用力握紧了刀柄，木质的纹路让他的掌心感受到细微的疼痛。不，我不知道红胡子去了哪里，或许你可以去小溪边找找？他将自己的左手按在桌上，他的指尖泛白，掌心也是冰凉的，手背上青筋毕露。麦考夫，我不知道问题出在了哪里，我不知道……夏洛克缓缓举起刀柄，他没法控制自己的手，它们就像五十年代的吊扇一样抖个不停。这不是出于害怕，毒品摧毁了他的神经。世界晃动起来，一滴冷汗滑落到他的下巴，下一秒它消失在了空气里。但是当你失去这层保护罩呢？想想你还剩什么。夏洛克，大海可是暗藏危机的。而他闭上了双眼，耳畔传来了海浪的呜咽，伴随着滚动的雷声，一道刺目的闪电自海面的上空以光速劈下。

他睁开眼睛，刀尖稳稳地楔入在桌面中。夏洛克抬起左手试着活动五指，它们安然无恙。

“这样就可以了吧，”夏洛克把刀丢到桌面上对莫里亚蒂说，发现自己的手心里沾满了汗。“我已经如你所愿陪你玩了这该死的游戏，你满意了？”

“满意，非常满意。”莫里亚蒂眯着眼睛鼓起掌来，而下一秒，蜘蛛猩红的眼再度睁开，带着一丝不属于这个世界的狡黠。

“不过，还有最后一步游戏才能结束，我亲爱的夏洛克。”他说着，慢条斯理地拾起刀，将刀面举到自己面前。他的倒影翘着嘴角反射在刀面里，凝聚成刀锋处一道锐利的寒光。

“而这一步依旧需要你来完成。”莫里亚蒂将刀面猛地一转，上面的倒影转变为夏洛克紧抿的嘴角。

夏洛克蹙了蹙眉，看着莫里亚蒂将刀柄再度递到自己手中。“不，不，别用那种眼神看着我！这次要承担少掉一根手指风险的人不是你——”莫里亚蒂的声音突然拔高，就像水壶里突然开始高声尖叫的蒸汽；然后他凑到夏洛克耳边，将自己的右手按在夏洛克面前的桌上，以一种极低的声音对他耳语道：“——而是我。”

“什么？”夏洛克以一种不可置信的眼神看向莫里亚蒂。

“开始吧！开始你的表演！Sherly，我的甜心，你可以做到的，为什么不相信自己呢！就像刚刚那样，手起刀落，轻而易举不是吗！还是你担心会伤到daddy？快点，时间不等人，只需‘咻’地一下——”

莫里亚蒂突然沉默了，但他的眼神告诉夏洛克他别无选择。夏洛克咬了咬牙，没错，只要像刚刚那样，在落下的瞬间暗自收力敏锐地避开就行了。他举起刀，面前的罪犯正对自己无声地笑着。你可以的，相信自己，这只是个游戏而已——况且在你对面的可是犯罪界的拿破仑啊，他怎么可能轻易把伤害自己的权利交由你手中？放手做吧，只要快速地、轻轻地一下……夏洛克再度闭上眼睛，握紧的刀柄迅速向下——

他没有听到任何声音。

夏洛克睁开眼。

莫里亚蒂仍然在对自己笑，从无声的笑到高声的、刺耳的笑，最后几乎笑到无法呼吸。他的表情看起来没有任何痛苦，反倒因欣快而泛着隐秘的潮红。夏洛克的眼皮颤动了一下，将视线缓缓往下移去……

一股股新鲜的血液正争先恐后地从莫里亚蒂的虎口渗出，已经将刀锋染成了鲜红色。夏洛克默不作声地松开刀柄，用食指沾了一点血液，它们很温暖。

他抬头看向莫里亚蒂，后者已经从近乎癫狂的笑中回过劲来，正一边咳嗽一边看着自己。夏洛克注意到他的眼角已经笑出了泪花。

“夏洛克，亲爱的，”莫里亚蒂用另一只手拔掉仍插在自己虎口上的刀，然后抬起那只鲜血淋漓的手，用怜爱般的神情托住了夏洛克的脸庞。

“我果然没有看错——你总能给我惊喜。”

 

①雪巡乐队曾于2004年在萨默塞特宫演唱过《How to be dead》的现场版，在b站有视频，AV号是6060407

②4月20日，即所谓的“国际大麻日”。同时420也是大麻的代称


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章为莫福车  
> 警告：本章涉及药物滥用、性窒息、溺水等要素

浴室里蒸汽缭绕，灰白色的大理石瓷砖上蒙了一层水雾，偌大的镜子中人影憧憧，几滴水珠汇聚到一起，沿着镜框滑落下来。

在那之后他们又试了几种药，这里真如莫里亚蒂所言，应有尽有。浴缸里的水已经放满，多余的水正沿着浴缸壁源源不断地溢出。夏洛克和衣站在墙边，熟练地从上臂解下止血带，并将用过的注射器丢进垃圾桶。

他注意到莫里亚蒂正借着水雾在镜中描摹自己的唇形，他的指尖点在镜中夏洛克的嘴唇上，于是夏洛克将那两片单薄的唇瓣抿出一个颇显刻薄的弧度。而莫里亚蒂毫不在意，他信手在镜子里、夏洛克嘴唇的位置上画了一个夸张而滑稽的向下的弧度。新的水雾很快覆盖了那片区域，夏洛克的脸重新在镜中模糊了。

莫里亚蒂从洗手台上提起一只酒瓶，里面是掺有LSD①的红酒。“敬你。”他高声大笑，举杯仰头，瓶底的圆形是墨绿色的衔尾蛇。莫里亚蒂随手将还剩大半的酒瓶扔在地上，酒瓶顿时四分五裂。他也不顾，踩着玻璃渣走上前去，揪着夏洛克的衣领将他按在浴室瓷砖上。夏洛克的后脑传出一声闷响，下一秒他的牙关被撬开，甘甜的佳酿从二人的唇间溢出。他们相拥着翻滚到地上，一直滚到浴缸旁，二人的身上都是血污和水渍。莫里亚蒂放开夏洛克，拍掉手上的碎玻璃，将指尖点在夏洛克的嘴角，“听说吸毒后做爱的快感是平时的两倍，想不想试试？”他说。

“你真是该死。”夏洛克说，重新将嘴唇贴上去。他咬住莫里亚蒂的下唇，如同饥饿般，却愈是吞食愈是不满足。他的血是咸的，尝起来犹如死去多时。

“所有人都会死的，”莫里亚蒂的眼角漾起笑意，转瞬即逝。“因为他们都犯了罪。②”

他们挣扎着站起，却又重重跌倒在浴缸里。二人的皮鞋被留在了浴缸外，莫里亚蒂将夏洛克压在身下，他的头发漂浮在水面上，犹如漆黑的水草。泡满水的西服使得任何一个动作变得异常困难，莫里亚蒂不得不让出身好让夏洛克把脱下的裤子挂在浴缸边，而他自己只是拉开了拉链。然后一切再度沉入水中。莫里亚蒂挺身将二人的胯部贴在了一起，然后同时握住两人已然兴奋异常的阴茎开始揉搓。夏洛克从喉咙里发出一声闷哼，险些沉入水中。他的双腿分开，双手死命抓住了浴缸的边沿，露出的皮肤被水烫得发红。他咕哝着摇头，然后突然开始剧烈挣扎，溅起了一层水花。他的脚趾蜷缩着，双腿试图收拢，肌肉紧绷——然后放松。莫里亚蒂松开手，刚刚发生过的证据很快消失在了水流中。

“这样就满足了吗？接下来才是正戏呢。”莫里亚蒂拍了拍夏洛克失神的脸示意他集中注意力，然后将手指探入侦探的口中。后者配合地转动舌头舔弄着罪犯的手指，而这行为极大地取悦了他。“乖孩子。”莫里亚蒂抽出手指，转而握住夏洛克的腰。直到感受到一个坚硬发烫的物体已经抵在自己的后穴上，夏洛克才算回过神来。“水……会进去的。”他压低了声音，嗓音沙哑，莫里亚蒂的西装外套磨得他腿内侧两块皮肤有些发疼。“会进去的可不止是水噢。”眼前的恶魔这么说着。他看到他张开口，那是捕食者的獠牙。

紧接着，足以劈开黑夜的白昼席卷了他。

*

夏洛克需要用上全身的力气才能保证自己不就这么沉到浴缸里去。这是不可理喻的。他，福尔摩斯家的次子，大英政府的亲弟弟，一个拥有家族纹章的的混小子，在磕了想象力范围可及的量的药后，现在正在自己宿敌的浴室里被狠狠操干。这像是某种狂欢般的、荒淫无度的仪式，出卖自己的灵魂，然后歇斯底里地迎接欲壑的涨潮。他已经记不清这是第几次了，只觉得四肢乏力、头晕眼花，而莫里亚蒂并没有停下的意思。夏洛克听到耳蜗里传来轰鸣声，伴随着一股热流射进自己体内，他感受到某种滑腻、温热的东西正顺着自己的人中缓缓流淌着。他伸出手在脸上胡乱地摸了一把，掌心一片湿润的殷红。

然而他没有闲心顾虑太多，不知何时开始的又一次深入的撞击使他只能再次抓住浴缸壁。角落里的红酒早已随着水流一起冲进了下水道，而他只能继续承受着，如同一场永无止境的试炼，又是甜美的责罚。他的衬衫被水浸到透明紧紧贴着皮肤，露出手腕上青紫色的经脉，它们看上去也很无辜。

下一秒，莫里亚蒂扼住了他的脖子。

一声略带哽咽的哭声被卡在了嗓子里，脖子上的压力仍在增大，夏洛克不得不伸出手去掰开紧紧桎梏着自己的双手，但那没用，它们如顽石般纹丝不动。他能感觉到一小节气流正从气管中被挤出。莫里亚蒂用看一件正在被雕琢的艺术品的眼神看着身下的人苦苦挣扎着，他的眼底跃动着兴奋与喜悦的火光。踩烂一颗无花果，打碎一个雕塑，摧毁一座偶像，这没什么不对的。

他想这么做很久了。

如果可能的话，莫里亚蒂还想做更多。他要拆开他，看看那如机器般精密的大脑究竟是如何运作的；他要撕碎他，把那颗鲜活的心脏紧紧握在手中，感受它的搏动；他要饮他的泪水，要剥取他的呜咽，要成为这神圣交响乐中永远的不和谐音。③

莫里亚蒂发觉到夏洛克挣扎的幅度加大，并且没有停手，而是愈发加大了力度，直到夏洛克的头被按进了水里。他看上去是那么可爱，那双湛蓝的、失去焦距的、雅典娜式的眼睛，如同殷切地期待着覆灭，柏拉图笔下的亚特兰蒂斯也不过如此。而莫里亚蒂，他是披拂着灰烬的庞贝城，带有熔岩灼烧后的热度和死亡的气息。一串微小的气泡从夏洛克的口中飘出，它们破裂在水面上，如同大海中的细沙般微不足道。

感受到手下挣扎的力度渐渐减弱，莫里亚蒂将夏洛克从水中粗暴地提起来。他捧住夏洛克的脸凑到自己面前，夏洛克吐出一口水，开始剧烈地咳嗽，被水打湿的黑发遮住了他的眼睛。天呐，他看上去轻而易举就能打碎。“夏洛克，听着，这是最后一个问题——”莫里亚蒂的瞳孔收缩成针尖，然后再次将夏洛克按至水中。

夏洛克隔着浮动的水面看到那张因光线折射而变得扭曲的脸，刚刚的那口气给了他休息的余地，但也只是那么几秒钟。他用力扣着莫里亚蒂的指缝，并且很确定自己已经碰到了那个恶棍手上的伤口，但是莫里亚蒂如同一座石像鬼般俨然不动。很快窒息感再次向他袭来，夏洛克的眼前开始出现一块黑斑，就在他即将失去意识的前一秒，莫里亚蒂再次将他提出水面。

“Will you die with me？”

没等夏洛克回答，他就再次被按至水中。这样的过程重复了许多次，直到夏洛克已经精疲力尽，几乎放弃了反抗。恍惚间他又被提出水面，此时夏洛克的手已经从紧扣住自己脖子的那双手上松开，无力地垂在一边。他的气息微弱到几乎难以察觉的地步，莫里亚蒂凑到他耳旁，以近乎微不可闻的声音说了一句话，然后松开了手。

夏洛克没有一点挣扎，仰头倒进水中，温顺地沉了下去。四周的墙壁倾轧而来，黑色的光芒刺伤了他的双眼。

 

①D-麦角酸二乙胺（Lysergic acid diethylamide），也称为“麦角二乙酰胺”，常简称为“LSD”，是一种强烈的半人工致幻剂，能造成使用者4到12小时的感官、感觉、记忆和自我意识的强烈化与变化

②原句“这就如罪是从一人入了世界，死又是从罪来的，于是死就临到众人，因为众人都犯了罪。”出自《罗 5:12》

③“我心醉饮你的泪水， 听见你珍贵的呜咽， 犹如战鼓催动冲锋。 难道我是不谐和音， 在这神圣交响乐中，由于那贪婪的反讽， 摇晃又噬咬我的心？ ”出自波德莱尔《自惩者》


End file.
